


NICE

by minhyuklittlebunny



Series: NICE OBSESSION [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, doktor - Freeform, kiralık katil
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: "Temiz olanın temizlenmeye ihtiyacı yoktur."
Series: NICE OBSESSION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864339
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

_Kan._

Park Jinyoung için sadece temizlenmesi en zor kirdi.

Ancak buna rağmen bu en zor kir, hayattaki kirleri temizlerken de ona bolca yardımcı oluyordu.

"Gyeom," Jinyoung yüzünü kırıştırarak 15 dakika önce üzerinde bir adamı hayattan _temizlediği_ halıya baktı. "...şu halıyı temizle."

Jinyoung önünden geçip giderken Yugyeom başını bir kez salladı. Karanlık odada ne kadar az göründüğünü bilse de ikisi de Yugyeom'un onun sözünü asla ikiletmediğini biliyordu.

Jinyoung, antibakteriyel sabuna biraz alkol karıştırıp ellerini yıkadıktan hemen sonra Yugyeom banyo kapısında belirdi.

" _Temizledin_ mi?" dedi Jinyoung elindeki fazla suyu lavaboya silkerek.

Yugyeom onu başıyla onayladı. "Şöminede."

"Ya fayanslar?" Kan lekesinden nefret ederdi.

"Pırıl pırıl." Yugyeom gülümsedi ve devam etti. "Dün gece dosya getiren kadın-"

"...Kocasının onu aldattığı iğrenç adamı ve kocasını _temizlememi_ istiyor." Jinyoung güldü. "Kimin _pis_ olduğunu öğreneceğiz."

Yugyeom da ona eşlik ederken başını yere eğdi ve hemen geri kaldırıp ciddileşti. "Kadın kocasını aynı adamla aldatıyormuş. Bu durumda sence kocası mı yoksa sevgilisi mi kadını aldattı hyung?"

Jinyoung bu kez gülmek yerine derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini devirdi. "İnsanlar, ne kadar da edepsizleşti..." Hala elinde havluyla dikilirken gözlerini uzakta bir noktaya sabitlemişti. "Dokunmayacağım..." Duraksadı. "Yalnızca adamlara dokunmayacağım."

Yugyeom, Jinyoung'un hamlesinin bu olacağını en başından kestirmişti. Konuşmanın burada bittiğinden emin bir şekilde havluyu onun elinden aldı ve banyoya girip yerine astı.

"Gyeom onu düzgün as. Sana boşuna maaş ödemiyorum."

Yugyeom, arkası dönük olduğu halde onu görmüş gibi davranan Jinyoung'a içinden gülüp havlunun dışarı kıvrılan ucunu düzeltti.

Tabii ki de yalnızca para aldığı için onunla çalışmıyordu. Jinyoung onun rol modeliydi. O ne derse yapmaya hazırdı. Sorgulamadan.

\-----

"Ah, Eunbyul-ssi!" Jinyoung gözlerini kısarak gülümsedi. "Reddetmeyip gelmeniz ne kadar da hoş."

Genç kadın onun karşısına otururken gülümsedi. Jinyoung işi konuşmak için onu pahalı bir mekanda yemeğe çağırmıştı.

"Parlıyorsunuz, Eunbyul-ssi. Sizin gibi yıldızı andıran bir bayanın aldatılması korkunç." Jinyoung bardaktaki soğuk sudan yudumlarken onun gözlerine derin bir şekilde baktı.

Jinyoung çekici bir adamdı. Ona bakan kadınların büyülenmemesi imkansızdı. Özellikle bardağındaki içeceği yudumlarken, bacak bacak üzerine atmış görüntüsü tıpkı bir fotoğraf çekimindeki mankeni andırıyordu.

Eunbyul gözlerini ondan kaçırdı. Etkilenmemek için tek yol, ona bakmamasıydı.

Onun bu hareketi Jinyoung'un vişne çürüğü dudaklarının gülümsemesine sebep olmuştu. Gömleğinin yukarıda bıraktığı yakalarını aşağı kıvırıp masaya yaklaştı ve kısık bir sesle konuştu. "Beni etkilediğinizi kabul etmeliyim Eunbyul-ssi, sizi görmek için işi bahane ediyorum."

Genç kadın elleri titrerken çekinerek gözlerini tekrar onunla buluşturduğunda Jinyoung, kaşlarını çatmış bir şekilde çubuklarının altında duran mendilin simetrik olmayan katmanını düzeltiyordu. Bu işin uzun sürdüğünü farkettiğinde bakışlarını karşısındaki genç kadına çevirdi ve gülümsedi. "Üzgünüm. Bazen bu şeyler sinirimi bozuyor."

Genç kadın konuşmadığında Jinyoung asıl konuya girmeye karar verdi ve cebindeki zarfı çıkardı. "Eunbyul-ssi, iki kir olduğunu biliyorum ama ben tek iş için tek ücret alırım." Zarfı masada ona doğru itti. "Lütfen ödediğinizin yarısını geri alın."

Eunbyul o gece dosyalarla birlikte standart ücretin iki katını ödemişti ancak Jinyoung böyleydi. Bu kesinlikle kabul etmeyeceği bir durumdu.

"27 yaşında bir genç kadın için böyle bir travma çok ağır..." Jinyoung parmaklarıyla masada daireler çizerek tekrar konuşmaya başladığında Eunbyul zarfı çantasına koyuyordu. "Sizi böyle görmek canımı yakıyor."

Eunbyul'un gözleri Jinyoung'la buluştu. İkisi uzun süre boyunca kıpırdamadan birbirlerine baktılar. Jinyoung belli belirsiz gülümsedi. İşlerin yolunda gitmesinden keyif alıyordu.

Birkaç cümleye daha ihtiyacı vardı. "Tekrar bir itirafta bulunacağım ki böyle hissettiğim ilk müşterimsiniz." Ardından ses tonunu biraz azalttı. "Beni büyülüyorsun."

Eunbyul gözlerini kaçırıp utanarak gülümsediğinde Jinyoung'un fazla işi kalmamıştı. Ne de olsa bu genç kadın, hayatında yer alan iki adamdan da çoktan vazgeçmişti.

Yemek boyu bu gülüşmelerin devam etmesi, onun bu hanımı bir şeyler içmeye davet etmesi için ortam hazırlamıştı.

"Kahven~" dedi Jinyoung içten bir gülümsemeyle elleri asla tereddüt etmeden kupayı ona uzatırken. "Sevgiyle hazırladım."

Eunbyul gülümseyerek kahveye uzandı ve zaman kaybetmeden koklayıp bir yudum aldı. Jinyoung'un gülümsemesi genişlerken, içtiği kahvenin ona aslında ne yaptığını bilmeyen genç kadın da gülümsedi.

"Teşekkür ederim, harika kokuyor."

Jinyoung kendi kupasını alıp yudumlarken arkasına yaslandı. "Kahveler bittiğinde, bulaşıkları _temizlemem_ gerekecek..."

Eunbyul bu cümle üzerine ne söyleyeceğini bilemediğinden sadece gülümsedi. Bunun üzerine Jinyoung da gülümsemişti.

\-----

"Kayıp birimi adamın öldürülmüş olabileceğini düşünüyor." dedi Mark, Jaebum az önce ona getirdiği dosyaları incelerken. "Bu yüzden dosyaları bize de gönderdiler. Adam zaten sır gibi yaşıyormuş."

Jaebum onu başını dosyalardan kaldırmadan dinledi. "Gerçekten bu kadar gizemli biriyse yakınındaki biri yapmış olabilir... Sır gibi yaşam, sır gibi bir ölüm." Birden duraksadı ve ardından hızlıca dosyanın arka sayfalarını çevirirken devam etti. "Sabıkası ya da onun gibi bir kaydı var mı?"

"Var." Mark cevap verdiğinde Jaebum sayfaya ulaşmıştı. "Ağır ceza mahkemesi tarafından aranıyormuş. Uyuşturucu temin etme ve cinsel istismar suçlamalarıyla..."

Jaebum önündeki dosyaları alıp bir hışımla özel çekmecesine fırlattı. Masasında otururken en kolay ulaşabildiği ve en büyük çekmeceyi _o iş_ için seçmişti.

Mark gözlerini genişletirken Jaebum'a biraz yaklaştı. "Sence _o_ mu?"

Jaebum cevap vermeden önce ayağa kalkmıştı. "İnceleme birimlerini adamın evine gönder ve çevreyi didik didik arasınlar. Cesedini evine yakın bulacağımıza eminim." Ceketini giyerken devam etti. "Bu dosyaların o çekmeceye gerçekten ait olup olmadığını cesedi bulunca anlayacağız."

Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken alt birimlerden biri onun önünü kesti.

"Komiser Im! Gitmeden önce bakmanız gerektiğini düşündüğümüz yeni bir dosya var. Olay yerinde sizi bekliyorlar."

\-----

"Im Eunbyul, Lee Jongin, Park Chaejin." Olay yeri inceleme biriminden Choi Youngjae, Jaebum odanın kapısından içeri bakarken ona bilgi veriyordu. "Im Eunbyul ve Park Chaejin evliymiş, Park Chaejin karısını başka bir adamla yani Lee Jongin'le yakalayıp ikisini ardından da kendini vurmuş gibi görünüyor."

Jaebum kaşlarını çatıp henüz içinde hiçbir şey oynatılmamış odaya ardından eline tutuşturulan dosyalara bakıp. "Kurbanların ve zanlının telefon görüşmelerini ve mesaj kayıtlarını istiyorum." dedi. Kapının önündeki brandayı atlayıp içeri girerken Mark da onu takip etmişti. Yatakta ve yerde uzanan üç cesedi fotoğraflayanların arasından geçip dolabın ayağına sıkışmış beyaz kartın dikkatini çekmesiyle dolabın yanına çömeldi. "Buna bakmamda sakınca var mı?" 

"Hayır, sanmıyorum olay zamanından çok önce oraya girmiş gibi duruyor dedi Mark kartı biraz kaydırıp kenarını çevreleyen tozlu alanı Jaebum'a gösterirken. "Etrafı altında kalan alandan daha tozlu." 

Jaebum tozların arasında tozsuz dikdörtgenik bir alan kalmasına izin vererek kartı eline aldı ve içinden okudu.

_Prof. Dr. Park Jinyoung, Göğüs Hastalıkları Cerrahı._

"Youngjae," 

Hala kartvizite bakmaya devam ederken Youngjae ona döndü. "Efendim?"

"Cesetler otopsiye gittiğinde bu üç kişi arasından herhangi birinin göğüs cerrahisine gidecek bir hastalığı olup olmadığını öğrenmemiz mümkün mü?"

Youngjae pek anlam veremese de başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Bizzat bildireceğim, raporlar çıktığında sana iletirim."

Mark elinde kartvizitle odadan çıkan ortağını süzdü ve odaya son kez bakış atıp onu takip etti. Üstü kapalı konuşmasına anlam verememişti. "Öylece bu adamın muayenehanesine gitsek de hangisinin hasta olduğunu öğrenebiliriz."

Jaebum evden çıkarken Mark'a kapıyı tuttu. "Hasta olsa bile, oraya henüz gitmemiş olabilir." Mark'ın çıkmasını bekledikten sonra arkasından onu takip ederken konuşmaya devam etti. "Hiçbiri hasta değilse gidip o muayenehaneye bakacağım."


	2. 1

Genç adam sağ elindeki eldiveni çıkarırken karşısındaki genç kadının gözlerinden kaçındı. "Mesai saatinde olmadığımız için kapalıyız, lütfen yarın sabah gelin."

Genç kadın büyük bir cesaretle nefesini tuttu. Biliyordu. "Muayene olmaya gelmedim."

Jinyoung bakışlarını bu kez genç kadınınkilere sabitledi. Bu cümle onun için yeterince açıklayıcıydı. "Bir hanımefendinin yolunun benim kapıma çıkması şaşırtıcı." Gömleğinin yakasındaki 60ların Avrupa'sından kalma gibi duran mendili çıkarıp ilk düğmeyi açtı ve loş odadaki bordo berjere oturdu. "Gyeom, misafirimize içecek bir şeyler getir."

Genç kadın tereddütle onun karşısına otururken teşekkür etti. Buraya gelirken onun bu kadar nazik bir adam olduğunu düşünmediğini itiraf etmeliydi.

Yugyeom gülümseyerek kırmızı şarap koyduğu bardakları kahve masasına bıraktı ve kenara çekildi.

Kırmızı şarabın rengi kan gibiydi. Jinyoung belli belirsiz sırıttı ve bardağı eline alıp kırmızı sıvıyı daireler çizerek içinde döndürdü.

"Buraya bu saatte geldiğinize göre işleyişi biliyorsunuz, bayan..?" Jinyoung kaşlarını çatıp hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Im Eunbyul." Genç kadın onu bekletmeden yanıtladı. Acelesi var gibiydi. Jinyoung parmaklarını tırnaklıyor olmasından anlamıştı bunu. Yine de genç adamın acelesi yoktu. Her zamanki gibi.

"Im Eunbyul." dedi Jinyoung ismi sindirmeye çalışıyor gibi yavaşça başını sallıyordu.

Genç adamın hareketleri gerçekten yavaş mıydı yoksa genç kadına mı öyle geliyordu?

"Eunbyul-ssi, dosyaları getirdiniz mi?"

Genç kadın elleri titrerken ince klasörü kahve masasına bıraktı. Az kalsın şarap bardağını düşürüyordu. Toparlanmaya çalışırken konuşmaya başladı. "Sizden öldürmenizi istediğim-"

"Shhh." Jinyoung işaret parmağını sakince dudaklarına götürdü. "Eunbyul-ssi, ben o kelimeyi kullanmam." Az önce masadan düşmek üzere olan bardağı alıp içindeki sıvıyı yine önceden yaptığı gibi çevirmeye başladı. "Temizlemek. Benden temizlememi istediğiniz pislik kim?"


	3. 2

Minik kız çocuğu damar yolu açmak için koluna takılan kelebeğe endişeyle bakıyordu.

"Doktor Kim, hastanın ailesi Doktor Park'la görüşmek istiyor." Hastabakıcı damar yolunu kontrol ettikten sonra içeriye az önce girmiş olan Kim Yugyeom'a gülümsedi ve odadan ayrıldı.

Yugyeom stetoskopunu kulaklarına takmadan hemen önce minik kızın ailesine gülümsedi. "Doktor Park arkamdan geliyordu, birazdan burada olur."

Küçük kızı muayene ederken ona üfleme camdan yapılma bir eşyaymış gibi davranıyordu. Kırılmamasına dikkat ederken gülümsemeyi asla ihmal etmiyordu.

"Doktor Kim, herhangi bir sıkıntı yok değil mi?" Jinyoung kemik gözlükleriyle gülümseyerek içeri girdi ve yatakta uzanan miniğin yanına çömelip saçlarını okşadı. "İyi hissediyor musun?"

Küçük kız başını iki yana salladı. Yalan söylemeyecek kadar masumdu. Jinyoung tebessümle elini ona uzattı ve ufak bir numaralı el çabukluğuyla gömleğinin kolundan sahte pembe bir çiçek çıkardı. Bu minik kızı gülümsettiği için mutluydu. Yüzündeki kocaman gülümsemeyle ayağa kalkıp kızın ailesine döndü ve başıyla selam verdi.

"Endişelenmek çözüm değil." Kısık bir tonda konuşuyordu. "İyi olacağına garanti etmiyorum ancak elimden geleni yapacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz."

Tekrar küçük kızın yanına çömeldi. "Güzel bir uykuya dalacaksın, uyandığında biraz yorgun olacaksın ancak bir süre sonra eskisinden çok daha iyi olacaksın, anlaştık mı?" En sevimli suratını takınıp küçük kızın onayını bekledi ve beklediğini aldıktan sonra devam etti. "Doktor Kim, anesteziyi uygulayabilirsiniz."

\-----

Jinyoung yorucu bir ameliyat geçirmişti. Arabayı park ettikten hemen sonra şakaklarını ovarak arabadan indi ve kocaman derin bir nefes alıp arka koltuğa oturttuğu koca peluş ayıyı kucaklayarak arabayı kilitledikten sonra apartmana ilerlemeye başladı.

Koca peluş ayı yüzünden önünü göremiyor olsa da ayaklarının alışkın olduğu yönde ilerleyerek 3. katta bulunan en soldaki dairenin kapısına ulaştı ve omzuyla zile bastı.

"Jinyoung!" Kapıyı fazla bekletmeden açan genç kız onu görmek için heyecanla başını eğip arkasından hemen ani bir duygu değişimiyle kaşlarını çattı. "Harika~ kendinden bir tane daha getirmişsin."

Jinyoung bunun olacağını bildiğinden iç çekerek ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve arkasını dönüp mutfağa geçen sevgilisini takip etti. "Jieun-ah, sevgilim... Beni bir ayıya benzetmenin sebebini öğrenebilir miyim?" Sesi sitemli çıkıyordu.

Jieun sinirle arkasını döndü ve ayıcığa hafifçe vurdu. "1 haftadır iyi olduğunu bile asistanından öğreniyorum." Özlemişti ve meraklanmıştı da. "Geçen gün bana iş için bir kadınla yemeğe çıktığını söylediğinde çıldıracaktım, biliyor musun?"

"Yugyeom işini haddinden fazla hakkıyla yapıyor demek." Jinyoung ayıcığı yere bırakıp kollarını sevgilisine doladı. "Üzgünüm, o kadar yoğundum ki..."

"O kadar yoğundun ki yıldönümümüzü kaçırdın." Jieun kollarını iki yanda öylece tutuyordu. Put gibiydi.

Jinyoung sevgilisine bu tepkisi için kızmıyordu. Ama yine de yıldönümlerini unutmamıştı, sadece gelişen olaylar yüzünden kaçırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Kollarının arasındaki genç kız tepki vermeyince başını onun boynuna gömdü ve koklayarak minik bir öpücük kondurdu. "Bugün küçük bir kızı ameliyat ettim."

Jieun biraz geri çekilip ellerini sevgilisinin omuzlarına yerleştirdi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Genç adam onun kalbinin hızlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Jieun'un küçük kız çocuklarına zaafı vardı. "O, iyi oldu mu? İyileşecek mi?"

Jinyoung gülümseyerek başını salladı. "İyileşecek, durumu çok iyi."

Jieun rahatlayarak sıkıca ona sarılıp başını göğüsüne yasladı. İkisi de birbirlerine karşı asla fazla kızgın kalamazdı. Yine de 1 haftadır sesini bile duyamadığı için Jinyoung'a kızgındı. "Kalbim acıyor doktor bey." Suratını astı. "Bir odun kalbimi acıtıyor ama ben yine de o oduna sarılmayı seven bir koala oluyorum."

Jinyoung kocaman bir kahkaha attı. "Ne, ne, ne? Ne oluyorsun?"

"Koala." Jieun ağzını büzerek söylemişti. Jinyounga sıkıca tutunup zıpladı ve bacaklarını da ona doladı. "Böyle. Bir koala."

Jinyoung hala gülmeye devam ederken düşmemesi için onu tutmayı ihmal etmemişti. "Peki bu Jieun koalası da Jieun gibi güzel yemek yapar mı? Jinyoung odunu çok acıkmış galiba."

\-----

"Cesedi senin emrin üzerine yaptıkları aramada adamın evinin yakınında boş bir depoda bulmuşlar." dedi Mark fotoğrafları Jaebum'un önüne bırakıp. Geçen gün artık kayıp olmadığı farkedilen, öldürüldüğü düşünülen adamdan bahsediyordu.

Jaebum birkaç gün önce o çekmeceye attığı dosyayı hatırlayıp çıkardı ve yanına bıraktı. "Cinayet mi?"

Mark dudaklarını dümdüz yapıp başını salladı. Bazen bu şeyler kanını donduruyordu.

"Nasıl öldürülmüş?" Jaebum yine aynı alışkanlıkla Mark'a sorarken sayfaları tarıyordu. Cevabı okurken duymayı da severdi.

"Yüksek doz uyuşturucuya maruz kalmış ve... Taciz edilmiş."

Jaebum nefesini tutup aynı adamın sabıka dosyasını açtı. Yargılanmak üzere arandığı suçlar ölüm şekliyle eşleşiyordu. Tahmininin doğru çıkmasından korksa da tahmin ettiği gibiydi.

"Bu dosya da o çekmeceye ait." dedi Mark çekmeceyi gösterip. "Kanıtların artması yerine kurbanların artmasından nefret ediyorum."

Jaebum dosyaları kapatıp ellerini masaya dayadı ve aldığı derin nefesi ağzından hızlıca verdi. "Tek bildiğim öldürme şeklini kurbanların yaşam tarzına göre belirlediği."

İkisinin de bildiği tek şey buydu. İlk birkaç dosya için tesadüf demeleri mümkündü belki ancak aynı şehirde ve gereğinden fazla olmaya başladığında ikisi de sivil olarak bu cinayetlerin ortak özelliklerini incelemeye başlamışlardı.

Zaten açık olan kapı tıklanarak aynı zamanda itildiğinde iki ortak, bakışlarını o yöne çevirdi.

"Jaebum, müsaitsen otopsi sonuçlarını getirdim." dedi Youngjae içeri girerken. "Şu bir kadın ve iki adamın... Sanırım bakman gerekiyor."

Youngjae önüne otururken Jaebum kaşlarını çatıp elini uzattı ve kağıtları onun elinden kaptı. "Bir sorun mu var Youngjae?"

"Üçü de aslında kurşun yüzünden ölmemiş." dedi Youngjae. "Tamamiyle süslenmiş bir cinayet ve az kalsın kanıyorduk. İşin içinde dördüncü bir kişi var ama hiçbir iz bulunamadı."

Jaebum kağıtları incelerken Mark da onun arkasına geçmişti. Kayıtlarda kadının zehirlenerek öldüğü, adamlarınsa ikisinin de kanında güçlü bir ilaca rastlandığına dair bulgular yazıyordu.

"Zehir ve ilacı geçsek bile en azından hepsi o haldeyken tetiği çeken bir dördüncü kişi var."

Youngjae açıklamasını bitirdiğinde Mark başını kaldırdı. "Peki istediğimiz mesaj ve telefon kayıtları bulundu mu?"

Youngjae başıyla Jaebum'un önündeki bilgisayarı gösterdi. "Bilgisayardan hepsine ulaşabilirsiniz." Tam gitmek için arkasını dönmek üzereydi ki aniden durdu. "Ah Jaebum, az kalsın unutuyordum, üçünün de göğüs cerrahisi ile alakalı bir durumu yokmuş."

Jaebum çalışma masasının küçük dar çekmecesini hızlıca açıp kartvizitin orada olduğundan emin olduktan sonra Youngjae'ye başıyla onay verdi. Bunun üzerine Youngjae beklemeden odadan ayrılmıştı. Yapacak başka işleri vardı.

Mark kartviziti eline alıp incelerken konuştu. "Dördüncü kişinin o olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" Mark emin değildi. Yerde öylesine bulunan bir kartvizit bir şeylerin anahtarı olabilir miydi?

Jaebum başını iki yana salladı. "Sadece doktoru temize çıkarmak için gidip onunla konuşacağım. Konuşmazsam ona karşı şüphem büyüyecek çünkü."

Mark ortağını başıyla onaylayıp kendi sandalyesine oturdu ve sandalyeyi Jaebum'un masasına sürdü. "Youngjae'nin bilgisayarda olduğunu söylediği dosyalara ulaşabiliyor musun?"

Jaebum dosyaları açarken ikisi de ekrana bakıyordu. Üç insanın öldüğü bu olayda bir dördüncü kişi olması tuhaftı.

Kayıtlardan aynı adamın evli bir çiftle aynı anda ilişkileri olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Bu durum tüyler ürpertecek kadar tuhaftı. Ancak Mark ve Jaebum'un bilgisayar başında geçirdiği 4 saate rağmen ortada bir dördüncü kişi izi yoktu.

"Bir şey yok." dedi Mark oflayarak. "Hiçbir şey yok." Jaebumun masasındaki kalemlikle oynuyordu. Mark, ortağına göre her daim daha az sabırlı birisiydi.

Jaebum da gözlerini ekrandan ayırdığında kartviziti eline aldı. "Yarın doktoru görmeye gidelim Markiepooh."

"Bana şöyle seslenme." Mark gözlerini kapatmış şakaklarını ovuyordu.

"Neden Markiepooh?" Jaebum gülüp onu kızdırmaya devam etti. Mark kızınca Jaebum eğleniyordu. En sonunda ortağından omzuna aldığı darbeyle gülmeye devam ederken, masasında yalnız bırakılmıştı. "Mesai bitmedi Markiepooh."

Mark yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi değiştirmeden başını iki yana sallayarak odadan çıkarken konuştu. "Kahve alacağım, ister misin Jaebummie?"


	4. 3

Jinyoung sinirini bozacak şekilde çalan telefon ekranında "Kim Yugyeom." adını gördüğünde yatakta dikleşip telefonu açtı.

"Sadece 2 gün tatil yapacağım dedim Gyeom." Şakaklarını ovuyordu.

"Üzgünüm, tatilinizde rahatsız ettim Doktor Park," Yugyeom ona bu şekilde seslendiğinde, biraz daha toparlanıp boğazını temizledi. _'Doktor Park'_ önemli bir konu anlamına geliyor olmalıydı.

"Bir sorun mu var Doktor Kim?" dedi sakin bir ses tonuyla. Yugyeom muayenehanede olacaktı. Jinyoung'sa ufak tatili boyunca Jieun'la kalacağına söz vermişti. Bir sorun olması işine gelmezdi.

"Misafirlerimiz var Doktor Park, sanırım gelmeniz iyi olacak." Yugyeom düz bir ses tonuyla konuşuyordu. Dışarıya Jinyoung'u telaşlandırmak yada uyarmak gibi bir his vermese de, Jinyoung onun bu dümdüz ses tonunun altında yatan sıradışı mesajı sezmişti.

"15 dakikaya orada olacağım Doktor Kim."

Yataktan kalkıp Jieun'un dolabında her zaman yedek gömleklerinin bulunduğu kısmın kapağını açtı ve beyaz bir tane seçti.

"Jieun-ah..." Kaşlarını çatmış gömleği incelerken yatakta uyanmış ancak kendine gelememiş olan sevgilisine seslendi. "...bunun ütüsü bozulmuş."

Jieun gerinerek Jinyoung'un elindeki gömleğe göz gezdirdi. Kolunun bilek kısmına yakın bölgesinde ufak bir kırışıklık dışında mükemmel görünüyordu. "Jinyoung." dedi esneyerek. "Zaten hep kollarını kıvırıyorsun."

Genç adam gömleği üzerine geçirdi ve burnunu kırıştırarak kırışık olduğunu düşündüğü kolu inceleyip kıvırmaya başladı. "Yugyeom aradı, muayenehaneye gitmem gerek."

"Hmm.." Jieun gözleri kapalı mırıldanıyordu. "Biraz daha uyuyacağım." 5 gündür bir canlandırma maketi üzerinde çalışıyordu. Bilgisayarlara rağmen çalıştığı firma yeni tasarlanan plazaya dokunmak istemişti ve böyle kompleks bir yapı için 3 boyutlu yazıcı gibi bir lüksü kullanacak kadar paraları olmadığını bahane etmişti.

Jinyoung aynanın karşısında geçirdiği 5 dakikanın ardından kolundaki kırışıklığın bir önemi olmadığına karar verdiğinde üzerinde henüz sadece gömlek ve iç çamaşırlarıylaydı. Arkasını dönüp yorgun olduğunu yüzünden okuyabildiği sevgilisinin dudaklarına eğilerek kuş kadar hafif bir öpücük bıraktı ve saçlarını okşadıktan sonra üzerini giyinip fazla oyalanmadan evden çıktı.

Muayenehanesi uzak değildi. Genellikle anlaşmalı olarak çalıştığı hastane de bir duraklık mesafedeydi. Kendi eviyse işte şu ilerideki sokağı döndüğünüzde karşınıza çıkan müstakil evlerden biriydi. Jinyoung küçük bir çemberin içinde yaşıyordu. Bu yüzden oraya varması uzun sürmemişti.

"Doktor Kim." Jinyoung hem oyalanmadan hem de acele etmeden içeri girdi ve ince ceketini çıkarıp Yugyeom'a uzattı. "Misafirlerimizi çok beklettim mi?"

"Hayır." Bekleme salonundan gelen tanımadığı ses Jinyoung'u germişti. Bu bir 'iş' için olsaydı Yugyeom ona söylerdi.

Gözlerini bekleme salonunda ayağa kalkıp onu bekleyen iki kişiden ayırmadan Yugyeom'un uzattığı beyaz önlüğü giydi ve gülümseyerek onlara yaklaştı. "Merhabalar, hoş geldiniz, ben Doktor Park Jinyoung."

Aniden önüne uzatılan bir polis kimliği Jinyoung'da daha çok bir gülümseme isteği uyandırmıştı. Gerilmesi gerekirken aksine bundan aniden keyif almaya başlamıştı.

"Cinayet şubeden Komiser Im Jaebum ve Mark Tuan." Mark göz ucuyla kimlik kayıtlarından bulduğu fotoğrafı bu adama ait olup olmadığından emin olmak için incelerken Jaebum gülümseyerek söze başladı. "Umarım biraz konuşmamızın bir sakıncası olmaz Doktor Park."

Jinyoung adının Mark olduğunu öğrendiği kişiyle de göz teması kurduktan sonra onları başıyla onaylayıp koridorun sonundaki odasını gösterdi. "Lütfen böyle geçelim," Sevecen havasını bozmamıştı. "Doktor Kim, bize yeşil çay hazırlar mısınız?"

Yugyeom onu başıyla onayladıktan sonra sessizce arkasını döndü ve giriş kapısının hemen yanındaki kapıdan içeri girdi.

Doktor önden gidip kilitli olan kapıyı açtı ve dışarıda iki misafirinin içeri girmesini bekledi. "Umarım kötü bir durum yoktur, Komiser Im." İki polis içeri girerken odayı da süzüyorlardı. Jinyoung arkalarından girip kapıyı kapattı ve masasının hemen önünde bulunan rahat koltukları gösterdi. "Lütfen oturun."

Jaebum oturduktan sonra Mark da oturdu. Başta öylesine bir kartvizitin peşine düşmeyi tuhaf bulsa da şimdi bu adamdan, ortağından daha fazla şüphelendiğini hissediyordu.

"Doktor Park, izninizle biraz konuşmak istiyoruz." Jaebum biraz duraksadıktan sonra "Ortağım ve ben." diye ekledi.

Jinyoung anlayışla başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Mark izlemeyi tercih ediyordu. Jaebum bunu farkettiğinde kendisi devam etmeye karar verdi. "Park Chaejin, Im Eunbyul, Lee Jongin..." İkinci ismi duyduğunda Doktorun yüzü değişmişti. "...bu isimler size tanıdık geliyor mu?"

Mark sessizce, Doktorun nefesini tutup çatık kaşlarla eline masadaki tükenmez kalemi alıp yumruğuyla sıkarak kalemi açmasını izledi.

"Im Eunbyul," Doktor ağzını açtığında ikisi de şaşırmıştı. "...onunla bir randevuya çıktım ama evli olduğunu öğrendim. Kör randevuydu. Bir sorun mu var?"

Jaebum ve Mark birbirlerine baktılar, telefon kayıtlarında böyle bir şeye rastlanmamasının sebebi kör randevu olması olabilirdi. "Anladım." dedi Jaebum Doktora dönerek. "Im Eunbyul evinde kocası ve sevgilisiyle ölü bulundu."

Jinyoung nefesini tutup sandalyesinde geri yaslandı. "Üzüldüğümü söyleyemeyeceğim ancak bu yine de kötü." Üzülmüyordu, hem de hiç.

Tam bu sırada Yugyeom kapıyı tıklatıp beklemeden açtı ve tepsiyi masaya bıraktı. "Doktor Park, bu sizin." Bir yandan konuşurken mavi fincanlardan birini onun önüne bıraktı. "Şekeri her zaman istediğiniz kadar koydum."

Jinyoung çayı şekerli içmezdi. Kaşlarını çatarak Yugyeom'a baktı ve sonrasında iki polise buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Komiser Im, ciddi bir şey gibi gözüküyor, sizi çayla oyalamak istemem. İsterseniz hemen şimdi ifademi vermem için karakola gidebiliriz."

Jaebum başını sallayarak ayağa kalktığında Mark da Yugyeom'u süzerek Jaebum'u takip etti.

İki polis odadan çıktığında Jinyoung Yugyeom'a döndü ve dişlerinin arasından fısıldadı. _"Çayları hemen temizle."_

Jinyoung da odadan çıkıp giderken Yugyeom tüm gerginliği ve 3 mavi fincan ile orada öylece kalmıştı.

\-----

"Sen..." dedi Jinyoung, gözleri kapkaranlıktı. "Sen, nefret ettiğim türde bir insan mı olmaya çalışıyorsun!?" Karnına indirdiği son darbeyle Yugyeom sıçradı.

" _Temiz_ olanın," eğildi ve yerde uzanan gencin yakasından tutarak onu kaldırdı. "... _temizlenmeye_ ihtiyacı yoktur. Sana öğrettiğim en önemli şey bu değil mi!?"

Ona bir yumruk daha atıp sertçe yere bıraktı. "Benim gibi olmak istiyorsan, öğrenmen gereken çok şey var."

Yugyeom öksürerek yerde döndü ve sırtını duvara yasladı. Tabirin tam anlamıyla ağzı yüzü dağılmış, nefes nefese yatıyordu.

Jinyoung çömelip onun başını kaldırdı ve yüzünü net görebilmesi için eğildi. Gözleri korkutucuydu. "Bir daha asla ama asla benden açıkça emir almadan birini _temizlemeye_ kalkma."

Biraz daha o şekilde bekledikten sonra nefesini derince verip yere oturdu ve kendinden geçmiş olan Yugyeom'un başını kucağına bıraktı. Dudaklarının çevresindeki yara izlerine dokunup kaşlarını çatarak dikkatle izledi. Hava çoktan kararmıştı ve evin içinde hiçbir ışık yanmadığından fazlasıyla karanlıktı. Yugyeom bir sonraki hamlesinin ne olduğunu bilmeden Jinyoung'u izledi. Zaten acıdan uyuşmaya başlamıştı, bir darbe daha yemeye hazırdı.

Jinyoung konuşmadan ayağa kalktı ve onu bileklerinden tutarak kaldırıp oturma odasındaki kanepeye kadar götürdü. Yugyeom için zor olsa da sesini çıkarmadan kendisini götürmesine izin vermişti.

Jinyoung küçüğü oraya bıraktıktan sonra yine konuşmadan odadan çıktı ve biraz sonra elinde bir çantayla içeri girdi. Yugyeom ne yapacağını merakla izlerken çantadan ilk yardım malzemelerini çıkarıp pamuğa döktüğü özel ilaçla Yugyeom'un yüzündeki yaraları temizlemeye başladı. Bunu büyük bir dikkatle yapıyordu.

Ağlamak istediği için burun direği sızlarken Yugyeom dişlerini sıktı. Bugün çok büyük bir hata yapmıştı. Jinyoung'un polisleri temizlemek istediğini düşünmüştü. Bu yüzden hepsini hakediyordu.

"H-hyung..."

Jinyoung ona cevap vermeden yaptığı işe devam etti.

"Hyung." Yine cevap gelmediğinde Yugyeom devam etmeye karar verdi. "Teşekkür ederim g-gerek yok."

"Ailen olacağıma söz vermiştim değil mi?" Jinyoung hala yaralarla ilgilenirken onun yüzüne bakmadan konuştu. "Sen de sözümü dinleyeceğine söz vermiştin..." Ses tonu çok sakindi. "Gerçekten benim gibi ve benimle olmak istiyorsan sözümden çıkma." Yarayla işi bittiği için pamuğu kenara bıraktı ve bu kez onun gözlerine baktı. "Aksi halde gidebilirsin."


	5. 4

"Doktor Park iyi biri fakat asistanını gözüm tutmadı." Mark kağıt bardaktaki makine kahvesini Jaebum'un önüne bırakırken konuşuyordu. "Fazla sessiz ve gözleri insanı deliyor."

Jaebum önce önüne bırakılan bardağa ardından da Mark'a bakıp sıcak gülümsemesini sundu ve bir yudum aldı. Park Jinyoung'la yapılan görüşmeden sonra kayıtlara tekrar göz atmaya karar vermişti. "Doktor'un olayla pek alakası var gibi durmuyor. Ama yine de tuhaf..."

Mark eğilip masaya yaslanmış pozisyondayken ortağını süzdü. Jaebum şüpheleri azalıyor gibi davranıyordu fakat onun aksine Mark daha da kuşkulanmaya başlamıştı.

"Şu çiçek..." Telefonundan bir fotoğraf açmıştı. "Her yerde bundan vardı."

Jaebum gözlüklerini düzeltip fotoğraflara baktı. Çiçeğin çizilmiş bir resmi, çiçeğin duvar boyu fotoğrafları, çiçeğin kendisi... "Hiç dikkat etmemiştim." Başını kaldırıp Mark'a baktı ve güldü. "Vay be Markiepooh~ Nelere dikkat ediyorsun?"

Mark iç çekip telefonu masaya bıraktı. "Bu çiçeğin türünü biliyor musun?" Mark, Asya'da bulunabilecek her türlü şifalı bitkinin çiçeklerini az çok tanırdı. Bu onlardan biri değildi. Belki de çok fazla takılıyordu ancak doktorun bunu muayenehanesinde bu kadar çok kullanmasının sebebini merak etmişti.

"Hayır, daha önce görmedim." Jaebum çiçek konusuna karşı ilgisiz gibiydi. "Delireceğim." Bilgisayardaki dosyaları kapatıp masadaki kağıtları önüne çekti. "Bu dosya da çekmeceye ait ve yine diğerleri gibi elimde hiçbir şey yok."

Mark ortağının sırtını sıvazlayarak ona bakmasını sağladı. "Jaebum, Bam'e gidelim."

"Elimizde kanıt bile yokken ona iş vermemize izin vermezler." Jaebum duraksadı. "Ama gidelim."

Mark gülüp ayağa kalkan ortağını kapıdan çıkarken takip etti. Bambam, emniyetin bilgisayar kurduydu. Bunun yanı sıra teknoloji ile iletişim kurduğu bir takip ekibi vardı ve her yerdeki bilgiye ulaşabilirdi.

"Jaebum! Mark!" Bambam oturduğu yerden onlara birer beşlik çakıp sandalyede sallandı ve göz kırptı. "Sizi buraya getiren ne?"

Mark ve Jaebum birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Mark, Bambam'in sandalyesinin sırtından destek alarak eğildi. "Gizlice üstlerden izinsiz ve onaysız bir işi bizim için yürütebilir misin?"

Bambam'in yüzünde bir sırıtma oluşurken elini 'olur' anlamında Mark'ın elinin üzerine koydu ve Jaebum'a baktı. "Hallederim." O, zaten yasadışı işler yapmayı bıraksın diye emniyete alınmıştı. Buraya gelmeden önce engellenemez bir hackerdı ve belli etmemeye çalışsa da eskiyi özlemişti. Bu nedenle, Jaebum ve Mark'ın isteğini seve seve yapacaktı. "Adam kim?"

"Bir adam değil, iki tane ama bağlantılı."

\-----

"Kim yaptı bunu?" Jieun, Yugyeom'un sol yanağından boynuna kadar devam eden ezikleri ve morlukları izliyordu. Kaşlarını çatıp Jinyoung'a baktı. "Ona yardım edemedin mi? Bir de hyungu olacaksın..."

Yugyeom da bakışlarını Jinyoung'a çevirdi. Onun yanlış yapan herkesten nefret ettiğini biliyordu ancak her zaman söylediği gibi; bazı yalanlar doğruyu korumak için vardı. "Ben... Dün gece bana saldıran kişiyi tanımıyorum."

Yugyeom'un yalan söylediğini bilen Jinyoung 'tanımıyorum' sözü üzerine titredi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Bu çocuk onun tek ailesiydi. Jieun bile çoğu zaman ona karşı bir yabancı oluyordu çünkü sahip olduğu her sırrı bilen bir tek Yugyeom vardı. Jinyoung'un kendi isteğiyle ablaları, annesi ve hiç görmediği babasının yerini bu oldukça zeki ve yetenekli genç almıştı.

•••• 5 yıl önce ••••

"Bugün onun sizlere bir sunum yapması için ne kadar uğraştığımı biliyorsunuz, bu yüzden lütfen dikkatli ve saygılı dinleyin."

Profesör, sınıfına adeta yalvarıyordu. 100 kişilik bir amfide ders vermek zaten oldukça zorken bir de dışardan gelen bir misafir için ortam hazırlanması daha da yorucu bir eylemdi. Sınıfın uğultusunun azaldığından emin olduktan sonra sağ ön köşede görmeye alışık olduğu yüzü aradı fakat umduğunu bulamamıştı. Boş kısmın yanında oturan çocuğu dürttü. "Kim Yugyeom gelmedi mi?"

Bu soru üzerine çocuğun diğer yanındaki kız hocasına kapıyı gösterdi. Kim Yugyeom içeri girmiş ve en arka sıralara doğru basamakları çıkmaya başlamıştı. "Kim Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom sırtında tek omzuna asıp sallandırdığı çantasını indirerek durdu ve arkasını döndü. Devamsızlık hakkını doldurduğunu belirten mesaj yüzünden buraya gelmişti.

"Yugyeom biliyorsun özel bir misafirimiz var, birazdan burada olur. En öne oturur musun?"

Algılarını kapatmış olan Yugyeom sadece ona söyleneni yaptı. Profesörünse tek endişesi özel misafirine sınıftaki oldukça çalışkan ve başarılı bu gençten çoktan bahsetmiş olmasıydı.

Sınıfın uğultusu tekrar yükselirken Yugyeom ön sırada ona bırakılan boş yere oturdu. Bu sırada kimse aralık kapıdan içeri giren genç adamı farketmemişti.

"Hocam."

Profesör arkasını dönüp eski öğrencisine gülümsedi. "Jinyoung! Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim."

"Teşekkür etmenizi gerektiren bir durum yok efendim." Jinyoung kemik gözlüklerini düzeltip kocaman gülümsemesiyle sınıfı süzdü. "Hiç değişmemiş."

Profesör Jinyoung'un elini sıkıp onu kürsüye doğru götürdü. "Beni gururlandırdığın için teşekkür ederim."

Profesör sınıfı susturmak için kürsüye çıktığında Jinyoung onun kulağına eğildi. "Hocam, bana bahsettiğiniz Kim Yugyeom..."

"Sağ en ön köşede oturuyor." Yugyeom'un misafire karşı ilgisizliğinden rahatsız olsa da gözde öğrencisine böyle bir döneminde yüklenmek istemiyordu. "Zor zamanlar geçiriyor."

Jinyoung onu başıyla onaylarken, sınıf yavaş yavaş kürsüye yabancı olan bu genç adamı farkedip sessizleşmeye başlamıştı. Ancak tek bir yüz ona dönmedi. Kim Yugyeom.

Profesör heyecanla eski öğrencisi Jinyoung'u yeni öğrencilerine tanıtırken kısaca onun kariyerinden bahsetti. Bu azimli ve çalışkan genç, Park Jinyoung, oldukça kısa sürede kariyerinde olağanüstü bir yol katetmiş, muazzam bir cerrah olmuştu. Onun konuşmasını dinlediği sürece de gurur duymasının sebebi buydu.

"...sabrınız için teşekkür ederim, ancak bir gün bu sunumun kıymetini anladığınızda benimle tekrar görüşmek isterseniz kapım açık olacaktır." Jinyoung sunumunu bitirdiğinde dönüp hocasına selam verdi ve hemen ardından gözleri yine sınıfın sağ ön köşesini taradı. Hala göz göze gelemediği bu genç onu gitgide daha çok meraklandırıyordu.

"Kim Yugyeom. Biraz bizimle kalabilir misin?" Sınıf dağılırken Profesör gözde öğrencisinin sırtını sıvazladı. Jinyoung da onların yanında dikiliyordu.

Yugyeom en sonunda başını kaldırdı ve genç adama baktı. Kendisine gülümseyen genç adama...

"Merhaba," dedi genç adam ona elini uzatırken "...ben Park Jinyoung."

••••• Günümüz •••••

Jinyoung Yugyeom'u hızlıca kendine çekti ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. "Üzgünüm, yanında olacağım."

Yugyeom başını onun omzuna dayayıp gözlerini kapattı. "Teşekkür ederim hyung."

\-----

"Kim Yugyeom geçtiğimiz gece fena benzetilmiş ama dışarı çıktığına dair bulgumuz yok. Şu makine kahvesinden ben de alabilir miyim?" Bambam birden Mark'ın elindeki bardağa uzandı ve bir yudum aldı. "Park Jinyoung da 2 haftalığına hiç hasta randevusu kabul etmemiş ve tam 2 yıldır birlikte olduğu sevgisi Lee Jieun ile birlikte kalıyor. Kendi evi daha büyükken bunu yapması tuhaf." Mark ağzını bile açmadan sözlerine devam etmişti.

"Peki şimdiye kadar hiç muayenehaneye gitti mi?" Jaebum ciddi bir şekilde kollarını göğüsünde bağlarken Mark kahvesini kaybetmenin umutsuzluğunu kimseye hissettiremediği için yıkılmak üzereydi.

Bambam gözlüklerini çıkarıp saçlarını karıştırdı. "Hayır, en son sizinle görüşmek için gitmiş."

Jaebum iç çekti. "Garip bir yaşantısı var." Biraz duraksadıktan sonra devam etti. "Şu Kim Yugyeom olayına biraz daha bakar mısın? Ayrıca Mark'ın gösterdiği çiçeği de bulabilir misin?"

Bambam onu başıyla onaylayarak ellerini birbirine birleştirdi ve sırıttı. "Seve seve, komiserim."


	6. 5

"İzleniyoruz hyung."

Jieun, takıntılı sevgilisi için kahvaltı sonrası kahvesini hazırlarken Yugyeom, birkaç dakika önce geldiği evde cam kenarında oturup gazete okuyan Jinyoung'un yanına yavaşça yanaşmış ve sessizce konuşmuştu.

Jinyoung gözlerini gazeteden kaldırmadan sağ elindeki işaret ve baş parmaklarını ayırıp çenesine dayadı. Bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. "Nasıl anladın, Gyeom?"

Yugyeom güldü. Yaraları henüz iyileşmemişti. "Sokakların başına 2 gün önce takılan CCTV sistemi Jieun noonanın evine ve bizim evimize doğru çevrilmiş."

Jinyoung yine bakışlarını gazeteden kaldırmadan gözlerini büyülterek başını sola yatırdı. "Polisler çaydan kıllandıysa demek ki." İkisi de neredeyse duyulmayacak kadar sessiz konuşuyordu. "Otursana." Bu kez nihayet bakışlarını gazeteden kaldırıp Yugyeom'un gözlerine bakmıştı. "Sevgili kardeşimi özledim."

Yugyeom derin bir nefes alıp gülümsedi. Aralarının bozulacağından korkmuştu. "Hyung, bir planın var mı?"

Jinyoung gazeteyi katlarken onu onayladı. "Her zaman birkaç tane planım olduğunu biliyorsun Gyeom."

Jieun elinde üç kahveyi taşıdığı tepsiyle içeri girdiğinde Yugyeom'a gülümsedi. "Seninki biraz acele oldu."

"Sorun değil noona." Yugyeom da ona gülümserken Jinyoung kendi kahvesini almış ve arkasına yaslanmıştı.

"Harika kokuyor Jieun-ah." Jinyoung, yorucu dönemler geçirdiğinde kendine verdiği bu ufak tatilleri seviyordu. "Tatile gidelim."

Jieun kahvesini Jinyoung ve kendisinin oturduğu berjerlerin arasında bulunan kahve masasına bıraktı. "Nasıl? Pazartesi ofiste olmam gerekiyor."

Yugyeom hesap yaparken Jinyoung "3 gün yeterli. Pazartesi ofiste olacaksın." dedi. Tek istediği polisleri yormaktı. "Döndüğümüzde ben de Singapur'a gitmeliyim."

"Singapur'da ne var?" Jieun bundan memnun gibi görünmüyordu.

"Bir panel." dedi Jinyoung kahvesini yudumlamadan önce. "Fazla kalmayacağım." Jieun'dan ses çıkmadığında Yugyeom'a döndü ve doğruldu. "Valizlerimizi hazırlar mısın Yugyeom? Ben otel bakacağım."

Yugyeom kahvesini bitirmeden onu onaylayıp kalktı ve kimsenin onu uğurlamasını beklemeden evden çıktı. Jinyoung'un hamlesini anlamıştı. Ama asıl planının bu olmadığını o da biliyordu.

"Baş başa olacağımızı sanmıştım."

Jinyoung kendisine trip atmakta olan sevgilisine baktı. "Ailecek oluruz diye düşündüm."

"Asistanından bahsediyorsun." Jieun göz devirdi.

"Yugyeom aynı zamanda benim kardeşim." Jinyoung dişlerini sıkarken gözlerini de kısmıştı.

"Öyleyse bunu ona da hissettir!" Jieun'un sesini yükseltmesiyle Jinyoung biraz doğruldu. Kavga etmek istemiyordu.

"Üçümüz gideceğiz, Yugyeom'u yalnız bırakamam."

Jieun iç çekip başını salladı. Yugyeom'u seviyordu. Yugyeom, Jinyoung'un olduğu kadar onun da kardeşiydi. "Tamam, gidelim, üzgünüm."

Aralarında Jinyoung'un telefondan otel baktığı sessiz bir süre geçerken Jieun saçlarıyla oynuyordu.

"Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung bakışlarını telefondan kaldırmadı. "Hm?"

"Biz, bir aile kuracak mıyız?" Jieun dudaklarını ısırdı. Jinyoung ve kendisine ait minik bir kız çocukları olsun istiyordu. Fakat Jinyoung için pek de aynısı söylenemezdi. Bu dünyaya bir çocuk getirip onun sorumluluğunu almak onun için büyük bir saçmalıktı. Yine de Jieun'u seviyordu. Ancak çok önceden yaşadıkları, onu birisiyle evlenme fikrinden bile korkutuyordu. Annesi yüzünden, kadınlara olan güvenini neredeyse tamamen yitirmişti fakat Jieun'a olan aşkına engel olamıyordu.

••• 5 Yıl Önce •••

"Yugyeom 2 hafta önce bir trafik kazasında ailesini kaybetti." Profesör eski ve yeni öğrencisiyle birlikte oturduğu kantin masasına yaslandı. Yugyeom'un masaya çevrilmiş olan bakışları boştu.

Jinyoung gülümseyip onun sırtını sıvazladığında Profesör de elini Yugyeom'un diğer omzuna götürmüştü. "Doktor Park'ın da ailesi yoktu Yugyeom. Halasıyla birlikte kalıyordu. Sonra..." devam edip etmemek konusunda karar veremediğinde Jinyoung'a baktı ve Jinyoung'un onay vermesi üzerine devam etti. "Senin yaşlarındayken halası bir yangında hayatını kaybetti."

"Halam yangında öldü." Jinyoung dikleşip derin bir nefes aldı. "Tıpkı ondan yıllar önce ablalarıma olduğu gibi.." Onun bakışları da donuklaşmıştı. "Annem," dedi Jinyoung Yugyeom nihayet ona bakıp onu dinlemeye başladığında. "...başka bir adam için babamı öldürdüğünden dolayı ceza evindeydi. Onu da içeride... Tıpkı babama yaptığı şekilde öldürdüler." Sözlerini bitirdiğinde burukça gülümsedi. Annesi henüz ona hamileyken böyle bir suç işlediği için ceza evinde doğup büyümüştü.

Yugyeom kendininkinden daha büyük acıları dinlerken kalbinin soğuduğunda hissetti.

"Dersim var gençler." Profesör ayağa kalktığında ikisi de onu uğurlamak için ayağa fırlamıştı. "Yugyeom izinlisin, Doktor Park'la konuştuğunu hocalarına söyleyeceğim."

Yugyeom başıyla hocasına onay verip tekrar yerine oturdu. Karşısındaki bu genç adamın ona karşı sergilediği sıcak tavırlar onu mıknatıs gibi çekiyordu.

"Doktor Par-"

"Hyung." Jinyoung gülümseyerek düzeltti. "Bana sadece hyung diyebilirsin."

Yugyeom afallasa da devam etti. "Hyung, bunca şeyin üstesinden nasıl geliyorsun?"

Jinyoung önündeki düzgün olmayan peçetenin katını düzeltirken onu cevapladı. "Bazı insanlar pislikten başka bir şey değil ve _temizlenmelerinde_ hiçbir sakınca yok." Bakışlarını Yugyeom'un gözlerine sabitledi. "Ailen için üzüldüm ama kendi halam ve annem için asla üzülmedim."

Yugyeom biraz korkuyla dikleşti. Bir insanın annesinin ölümüne üzülmemesi için bunları mı yaşaması gerekiyordu? "Anlamıyorum hyung."

"Babam düpedüz annem tarafından öldürülmüş ve ablalarımsa halam yüzünden bir yangında ölmüştü." Jinyoung yine o sıcak gülümsemeyi sunup elini ona uzattı. "Kirlerden arınmış _temiz_ bir hayat düşün Yugyeom, ailenin arabasına çarpan o kamyon şöförü için ne düşündüğünü biliyorum."

•••Günümüz•••

"Kurarız meleğim." Jinyoung onu geçiştirmek için gülümsedi ve telefonuna geri döndü.

Nihayet kendine göre bir otel bulduğunu düşünüyordu. İşlek zamanda olmadıkları için boş oda bulacağına emindi.

\-----

"Asistan evden büyük iki valizle çıktı. Doktor hala sevgilisinin yanında. Kıllandım." dedi Mark, asıl yapılması gereken işlerin dosyalarıyla uğraşan Jaebum'un kahvesini getirdiğinde. "Bu arada senin kahvecin olmaya başladım, farketmiyorum sanma sakın."

"Doktor Park katilse bile sevgilisini öldürecek biri mi sence Mark?" Jaebum kahveyi içerken gözlerini dosyalardan kaldırmadı. Robotlaştığını hissediyordu.

"Asistandan kıllandım." dedi Mark düz bir tonla. "İki koca valiz diyorum."

Jaebum bir kahkaha atıp sandalyeden kalktı ve masaya yaslandı. "Asistan, doktoru ve sevgilisini öldürdü mü diyorsun?"

Mark nefesini tutup başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Bambam'in odasında canlı yayın, görmek ister misin?"

Jaebum bitirmek üzere olduğu dosyaya bir bakış atıp omuz silkti ve Mark'ı omuzlarından iterek odadan çıkardı. "Gidelim görelim bakalım."

Odaya vardıklarında BamBam arkasını döndü. "Sanırım bir yere gidiyorlar."

"Neden?" Mark onu kenara itip ekrana yaklaştı.

"Lee Jieun'un evinden de bir valiz çıktı. Seyahate çıkmayı planlıyorlar."

Jaebum elini cebinden çıkarıp ekranda biraz görüntüyü büyüttü. "Sizce de anladı mı?"

Onun bu sorusu üzerine Mark başını iki yana salladı. "Şüphelendiğimizi bile bilmiyor ki."

Onlar bu konuyu tartışırken Bambam sandalyesini çevirip onlara döndü. "Önümüzdeki günler için hasta kabul etmediğini söylemiştim unuttunuz mu? Belki de uzun zamandır bir tatil planlıyordu."

Mark ve Jaebum için de bu mantıklı bir açıklamaydı fakat yine de ikisi de aynı şeyi istiyordu. "Telefonlarını dinleyemiyor muyuz?" dedi Jaebum cevabı bilerek.

Bambam başını iki yana salladı. "Operatörler kontrol ediliyor biliyorsun Komiser, başımız belaya girer."

Doktor Park o kadar ilginç biriydi ki tüm şüpheleri üzerine çekmeyi ve o şüphelerden arınmayı aynı anda başarabiliyordu. Jaebum bunun peşini bırakmayacağına emindi.

Mark bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra aklına gelen fikirle birden "Ekipten birini sahte bir arama izniyle gönderebilir misin?" dedi Bambam'e. Hala valizlerden şüpheleniyordu.

"Bu hamle..." dedi ve duraksayıp Mark'ın tepkisini ölçtü Jaebum. "Ya bizi hemen sonuca ulaştırır yada başladığımız noktadan bile daha geriye çeker."

Mark saçlarını karıştırdı. "O valizlerin içinde herhangi bir beden parçası olabilir!"

"Doktor Park yada Doktor Kim, ikisinin de katil olduğundan emin değiliz Mark. Sadece şüphelerimiz var ve eğer o valizler temiz çıkarsa şüphelerimiz azalacak mı sence?"

Jaebum'un bu sözleri Mark'ı sessiz bırakmıştı. Haklıydı. Ancak Mark ikisinin de hareketlerine deli oluyordu ve bu yüzden aceleci davranıyordu.

"En azından ekipten birini onları takip etmesi için göndersek? Dosyayı yasal olarak yürütmediğimiz için gittikleri yerde onları denetleyemeyiz."

Jaebum hızlıca başını sallayıp Bambam'e onay verdi. "Bu olur işte. Ama senin ekipten biri olmasın. Aklımda başka bir isim var."


	7. 6

"Ahahha... Jaebum, döndüğümde seni öldüreceğim." Youngjae telefonda konuşurken kahkaha atıp mutlu gibi görünmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

 _"Senelik izninde seni beleşe tatile gönderdim, fena mı?"_ Jaebum karşı taraftan güldü ve devam etti. _"Teşekkür ederim Youngjae."_

Youngjae telefonu bırakmadan elindeki valizle danışmaya doğru yürüdü. "Başınız belaya girerse benim bu işin içinde olmadığımı söylersiniz ona göre." İki genç adamın ve bir genç kadının yanlarına geldiğinde durdu ve danışma masasındaki kimliklere bir göz attı.

'Park Jinyoung.' Aradığı adam kesinlikle buydu. Öyleyse şu sırık gibi duran tip de Kim Yugyeom olmalıydı.

Jinyoung bakışlarını Youngjae'ye çevirip onu süzerken Youngjae ensesine götürdüğü elini saçlarına geçirdi ve bir kahkaha patlattı. "Merhabalar..." Ardından hemen kulağındaki telefondan cevap gelmiş gibi davranmaya başladı. "Ah Jisoo-yah, evet, evet otele ulaştım giriş yapmak üzereyim, teşekkür ederim."

 _"Sakın yakalanma Youngjae."_ Mark dişlerini sıkmıştı. 

Youngjae göz devirip telefonu kapattı ve yan gözlerle kimlikleri alan Jinyoung'u izlerken kendi kimliğini hazırlayıp beklemeye başladı.

 _"4021 ve 4023 numaralı odalar efendim."_ Danışmadaki görevli onlara gülümsedikten hemen sonra Youngjae'ye döndü. "Hoşgeldiniz, rezervasyonunuz var mıydı?"

Youngjae gülümsedi. "Hayır rezervasyonum yok."

Bunun üzerine görevlinin uzattığı formu doldurmaya başladı. Fatura adresi kısmına kesinlikle çekinmeden Jaebum'un ona verdiği adresi yazacaktı.

"Acaba... 4. Katta boş odanız var mı?" Youngjae ortasında tavanı bulunmayan lobiden katları saymaya başladı. 4. kat en üstteydi. "En üst katı severim de."

Görevli bilgisayar kayıtlarına baktıktan sonra "4026 uygun olur mu?" dedi. Tek kişi için bunlardan birini verebilirdi.

"Harika."

"Yalnızsınız... Korkarım otelimiz-"

Youngjae cüzdanından polis kimliğini çıkardı ve masaya bıraktı. "Sadece birkaç gün kalacağım."

"Formu tamamen doldurduysanız, 4026 numaralı odaya eşyalarınızı götürebilirsiniz." Görevli gülümsedikten sonra tekrar bilgisayara döndüğünde Youngjae valizini alıp asansöre bindi. Tek ve çift sayıların karşılıklı duruyor olması onun için harikaydı. Karşıdan Doktorun odasını rahatlıkla görebilirdi.

Yerleşmekle uğraştığı bir saatin sonunda Youngjae başını kaşıyarak odadan çıktı ve iç çekti. Tek yapması gereken bu otelin içinde dedektiflik yapmak ve onları takip etmekti. Yasal izin olmadan. Bu yüzden Jaebum'a küfrediyordu.

Tatil sezonu değildi, iki doktor ve bir mimar birlikte tatile çıkıyorsa bunu bunaldıkları için yapmış olmalıydılar. SPA merkezi, ilk bakacağı yer kesinlikle orası olacaktı.

Kapıdaki görevliye gülümseyerek eğildikten sonra açık kahve renklerin yoğunluklu olduğu duvarların ve loş ışıkların arasında ilerleyip randevu vakitleri hakkında bilgi edinmek için SPA merkezinin kendi danışmasının önünde durdu.

_"Park Jinyoung ve Lee Jieun adına yarın bir randevu almak istiyorum."_

Youngjae içinden 'Tam isabet!' diyerek taklalar atarken dışarıya hiçbir şey belli etmemek için kendini sıktı.

"Yarın..." dedi görevli bilgisayar kayıtlarına bakarken, "Yarın ne yaptırmak istiyorlar? Masaj? Buhar banyosu?"

Youngjae'nin Kim Yugyeom olduğunu bildiği genç eline masadaki bilgi menüsünü alıp incelemeye başladı.

"Şu 3 saat süren masajdan olsun, gerçekten yorgunlar." Yugyeom menüyü tekrar bırakırken yanında dikilen Youngjae'yi farketti ve menüyü ona doğru itti.

 _'Tropikal anti-stres masajı'_ Youngjae içinden okuyordu. 3 saat süren paket buydu. _'130000 WON (Yaklaşık 320 TL) mu!?'_ Dehşetle gözleri büyürken menüyü yavaşça masaya geri bıraktı.

"İki kişi için değil mi? Bir aile odası ayarlamamı ister misiniz?"

Yugyeom biraz düşündü ve görevliyi onayladı. "İkisi birlikte olsa iyi olur."

Görevli tekrar bilgisayarda bir şeyler yazarken konuşuyordu. "Aile odası için fazladan masraf alacağım, yarın saat 2 onlar için uygun mu?"

Yugyeom başını sallarken bir de "Evet." dedi. İkisinin de o saate kadar uyuyacak halde olduğunu biliyordu. "Bir de kendim için." dedi Yugyeom, "Tropikal şeyleri sevmiyorum köpük masajı alabilir miyim? Aynı saatte."

Görevli faturaya bu masajı da eklerken Youngjae biraz etrafa bakınmaya başladı ve birden atladı. "Acaba masajlar özel odalarda mı yapılıyor?"

Görevli bir saniyeliğine başını kaldırıp ona gülümsedi. "Genellikle iki kişilik salonlarda bay ve bayan olarak ayrılmak üzere yapılıyor."

Kim Yugyeom ile aynı saat için aynı masajı alırsa belki onunla aynı odada olabilirdi. Otelin spa merkezi pek büyük değildi. 2 bay, 2 bayan ve 2 aile odası büyük bir çembere bakıyordu, hepsinin duşları ve dolapları kendi içlerinde bulunuyordu.

Fatura işlemleri bittiğinde Youngjae, Kim Yugyeom'un seçtiği masajın daha ucuz olduğuna şükrederek görevliye yaklaştı. "Yarın saat 2de uygun olacağım boş yeriniz var mı?"

"Aile odası mı yoksa tek başınıza mısınız?"

"Tekim." Youngjae iç çekti. Ayaklarını yere vuruyordu çünkü gergindi.

"Yarın saat 2 için bir tane boş yerimiz var bay..?"

"Choi Youngaje." dedi gülümseyerek, "Oda numaram 4026."

"Peki hangi hizmetten faydalanmak isterdiniz?"

Youngjae eline menüyü alıp öyle konuştu. "Ben çok sık masaj yaptırmam. Emin değilim. Az önceki beyin aldığı masaj dikkatimi çekti."

"Tropikal anti-st-"

"Hayır." Youngjae birden görevliyi durdurdu. "Köpük masajından bahsediyordum. Ben de Tropikal yağları sevmem."

Görevli gülümserken bilgisayara faturayı kaydetmeye başladı. "O halde sizin için de harika bir seçim olur. Yarın saat 2'de Choi Youngjae için Köpük masajı değil mi?"

Youngjae onu onayladı ve faturayı aldıktan hemen sonra oyalanmadan SPA merkezinden çıktı.

\-----

"Gyeom." Jinyoung yemeğini çiğnerken yanakları olduğundan daha şiş ve sevimli görünüyordu. Başını kaldırmamıştı. "Şu herif benim Jieun'umu mu izliyor?"

Yugyeom onun bugün danışmada ve SPA merkezinde karşılaştığı adamdan bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Jinyoung, Jieun lavaboya gitmek için kalktığında bunu fırsat bilip Yugyeom'a sormuştu. Çünkü eğer o herifin Jieun'u dikizlediğini kendisi görürse sakin kalamayabilirdi. Yugyeom'un cevabını beklerken tabaklarının ve bardağının duruşunu düzeltiyordu.

"Hyung o, seni izliyor." dedi Yugyeom. Yugyeom Jinyoung'un karşısında oturuyorken bahsettikleri herif Jinyoung'un arkasındaki masalardan birindeydi fakat oldukça uzaktaydı.

Jinyoung yüzünü ekşitti ve kaşlarını çattı fakat o herif masasından kalkıp yanlarından geçerken ciddileşti.

Yugyeom bakışlarını yemeğine kaydırdı. "Bilmiyorum hyung, çok şapşal biri gibi görünüyor."

\-----

"Yugyeom gözün şu herifin üzerinde olsun." Ertesi gün saat 2'de SPA merkezinde yine aynı adamla karşılaşmak Jinyoung'un sinirlerini zıplatmıştı. Onun kendisini takip eden polislerden olma ihtimaline karşı hedefine ulaşmanın verdiği hisle sakin kalıyordu fakat diğer ihtimal onu sinirden kudurtuyordu.

Doktor, Jieun ve kendisi için ayrılan odaya girdiğinde Youngjae de Yugyeom'un yanına yaklaştı ve sırıttı. "Ne tesadüf değil mi!? Aynı odadayız!"

Yugyeom zorla gülümsedi ama konuşmadı. Tesadüfmüş. Bu adam onun tam arkasındaydı ve randevu saatlerini duymuştu. Kaldıkları odalar karşılıklıydı. Onun polis olma ihtimali oldukça yüksekti.

Genç asistan Yugyeom bir profesyonel gibi masaja hazırlanırken Youngjae ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ve dışarıdan oldukça komik görünüyordu.

"Salatalık mı!? Onu benden uzak tut!" Youngjae birden görevliye bağırdığında Yugyeom tam da moduna girmek üzereydi.

"Bayım biraz sessiz olacak mısınız?"

Youngjae rezilliğini farkedip utanarak üzerine çıktığı masaj yatağından indi ve Yugyeom gibi uzandı. "Özür dilerim." Oldukça resmi konuşuyordu. "Ben Youngjae."

"Kim Yugyeom." dedi Yugyeom gözlerini açmadan.

"Ahh güzel bir isim. Nerelisiniz? Ben Mokpo'luyum." Youngjae normal ve yılışık birisi gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu.

"Namyangju." Yugyeom yine aynı şekilde cevapladı. Bu insanın neyin nesi olduğunu anlamak için onunla konuşmalıydı. Bu yüzden bu saçma soruları cevaplayacaktı.

"Peki ne iş yapıyorsunuz?" Youngjae salatalıkları tekrar gördüğünde gerildi fakat onların Yugyeom için olduğunu fark ettiğinde rahatladı.

"Cerrah olan ağabeyimin yanında asistanlık yapıyorum." Yugyeom fazla kaba davranmak istemedi. "Siz?"

Youngjae güldü. "Ne kadar güzel! İki kardeşin birlikte çalışması." Kim Yugyeom ve Park Jinyoung'un kardeş olduklarını bilmiyordu. "Benim de bir çay bahçem var." Şimdi güzel yalanlar atması gerekiyordu. "Ama kapatmayı düşünüyorum, hep bir petshop açmak istedim."

Yugyeom onu hmlayarak onayladı ve gözlerini açtı. "Hayvanları sever misiniz?"

"Kedileri sevmem, alerjim var." dedi Youngjae. "Ama köpekleri çok severim, Coco adında bir köpeğim var."

Yugyeom nezaketen gülümsedikten sonra Youngjae aralarında oluşan sessizliği bozmak için tekrar konuştu. "Sormamda sakınca yoksa, Cerrah olan şu yanınızdaki bey mi?"

"Evet o." Yugyeom onu kısaca cevapladıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı. Youngjae de onu daha fazla bunaltmak istemiyordu.

**_\--- 2 gün önce ---_ **

"Merhaba. Nasılsınız Bay Lin?" Jieun evden çıktığında Jinyoung'un önemli bir telefon görüşmesi yapması gerekiyordu.

 _"Park Jinyoung! Çok iyiyim, sen nasılsın?"_ Karşıdaki adamın neşeli sesi üzerine Jinyoung gözlerini kısarak gülümsedi. "Ben de çok iyiyim. Sizi şu önceden bahsettiğiniz panel dizisi için aradım."

 _"Panel mi?"_ Orta yaşlardaki adam pek bir şey anlamamıştı.

"Evet, sonunda Singapur'da başlayacak olan panele katılacak bir vakit buldum, önümüzdeki salı için ne dersiniz?" Jinyoung, Bay Lin'in alttaki mesajı anlayacağını umuyordu.

Karşıdan neşeli bir kahkaha geldiğinde rahatladı. _"Harika! Çok sevindim Jinyoung! Zaten hazırlıklar tamam sayılır, sen de tamamsan panelin duyurusunu yapacağım."_

"Teşekkürler Bay Lin."


	8. 7

"Bu çiçek asphodel." BamBam, Mark'ın ona verdiği fotoğrafta bulunan çiçek hakkındaki bilgiye nihayet ulaşmıştı.

Mark muayenehanede büyük bir yer kaplayan bu çiçekten bir şeyler çıkacağını hissetmişti. BamBam'in çiçeği bulmasından memnundu. "Asya'da yetişiyor mu?"

"Hayır." dedi BamBam sandalyesiyle geri çekilirken. "Avrupa, Anadolu, Amerika, Avustralya ve Afrika... Anlayacağın Asya hariç her yerde."

Mark anlayışla başını salladı. "Şifalı bir bitki mi peki?"

BamBam bu kez tekrar "Hayır." derken güldü. "Yunan mitolojisinde basit ruhların gönderildiği yerin ismini almış bir çiçek."

"Basit ruhlar demek..." Mark mırıldandı. "Başka ne var?"

"Pişmanlığım seni mezarına dek takip edecek." dedi BamBam şiirsel bir ses tonuyla. "Çiçeğin anlamı bu."

Basit ruhların gönderildiği yer ve pişmanlığın mezara kadar takip edişi... Mark nefesini tutup Doktorun bu çiçeğin anlamını bilip bilmediğini düşünürken duyduğu sesle irkildi.

"Mark!" Jaebum BamBam'in odasına girerken hiç olmadığı kadar heyecanlıydı. "Mark!"

Mark tüm şaşkınlığıyla bilgisayarın başından kalkıp arkasını döndü. "Efendim." Jaebum bu kadar heyecanlı davranıyorsa, alışılmadık bir şey var demekti.

"Son dosya..." Jaebum duraksadı. "Mark, adamlar da birlikteymiş. Bir ilişkileri varmış..."

Mark kaşlarını çatıp elini beline yerleştirdi. "Yani ikisi de birbirini aynı adamla..." Daha fazla devam etmeyecekti.

"Bu dosya da... O çekmeceye ait." Jaebum bu sözleri söyledikten hemen sonra boş olan sandalyeye oturdu. "Onları yatakta öldürdü çünkü yaptıkları hata buydu."

Mark da onun yanına doğru iki adım atıp BamBam'e baktı. "O katil, kurbanlarını yaşam tarzlarına ve yaptıkları hatalara uygun bir temada öldürüyor."

En sonunda bir şeyler birleştirmek ikisini de heyecanlandırmıştı. Jaebum parmaklarını kurumuş alt dudağında gezdirdi ve birden başını kaldırdı. "Bundan böyle Doktor Park'ı daha dikkatli izleyeceğiz."

"Ben..." Odadaki herkes duydukları sesle bakışlarını kapıya çevirdi. Gelen Youngjae'ydi. Kısa tatilinden sabah dönmüştü. Bir süredir kapıda olduğu için de onları duyma fırsatı olmuştu. "...resmi izin için bir rapor yazabilirim."

Jaebum sırıttı. "Harika. Raporda dördümüzün bir ekip olacağını yaz."

BamBam tekerlekli taburede seri bir hareket yaparak bilgisayara döndü ve sabah bulduğu posteri açtı. "Doktor Park, Singapur'da başlayacak olan bir panel dizisine davetli. Panelin en önemli konuşmacısı Doktor Park olacak."

Park Jinyoung, panel yüzünden tatilini bu kadar kısa tutmuş olmalıydı. "Youngjae, hiçbir şeye ulaşamadı. Demek ki gerçekten tatil yapmak istemişti." Jaebum avuç içlerini masaya dayadı. "Singapur'da da ona ulaşamayız."

Mark boynunu kütletti. "Elimizi kolumuzu bağlamış gibi duruyor."

"Yurt dışına çıkışını engellememi ister misiniz?" dedi Youngjae. Jaebum ve Mark'ın tam olarak ne yapmak istediğinden emin değildi.

Sertçe "Hayır." dedi Jaebum, yüzüne bakmamıştı. "Park Jinyoung'un kaçacağını sanmıyorum. Bam, panel dizisinin sonraki adresi neresi?"

"Singapur, Tayvan ve son olarak da Hong Kong. Birer hafta arayla." BamBam posterdeki tarihlere bakıp söylediklerinden emin oldu.

Jaebum lider kimliğine bürünmüş bir halde ortağına döndü. "Mark, Tayvan hava alanında görev alabilir misin?"

Mark sessizce onu onayladığında Jaebum tekrar gülümsedi. "Açığını bulacağız Doktor Park."

\-----

Jinyoung yırtığın düz olmasına dikkat ederek paketi açıp kolonyalı mendili içinden çıkardı ve tüm katlarını dikkatlice açtı. Onun aksine Yugyeom paketin yırtığını pek umursamamış ve katların açılması için mendili bir kez havada sallamıştı.

"Düzgün yap şunu Gyeom." dedi Jinyoung önündeki koltuğun masa tablasını indirip silerken. "Uçaklardaki en pis yerin masa tablaları olduğunu birçok araştırmayla kanıtladılar."

Yugyeom gülümsedi ve mendilini düzeltti. "Üzgünüm hyung, dikkatli olacağım."

Ağabeyi boynuna astığı mendili çıkarırken onu büyük bir dikkatle izliyordu. "Beni de götürdüğün için teşekkür ederim."

Jinyoung bazen Yugyeom'un gereksiz yere özür dilemesini ve teşekkür etmesini sevmiyordu. Bu yüzden konuyu değiştirdi. "Bay Lin, bizi hava alanında karşılayacak. Kalabalık olabileceğini söyledi, bir konser varmış."

Yugyeom onun ilk kez bu kadar ayrıntı bir şeyi konuştuğuna dikkat etmişti. "Oh hyung, ilgileniyor musun?"

Bunun üzerine Jinyoung içten bir kahkaha attı ve gözlerinin kenarlarındaki çizgilerin ortaya çıkmasına izin verdi. "Hayır, nereden çıktı?"

Küçüğü onun bu neşeli halinden keyif almıştı. Ona karşılık vermek için gülümsedi ve arkasına yaslandı. 

\-----

Kapının açılmasıyla birlikte yükselen ve sonuna doğru hayal kırıklığı sesine dönüşen çığlıklar üzerine Jinyoung burnunu kırıştırdı. "Gyeom çabuk ol."

Yugyeom Bay Lin'i tanımak için onun bir fotoğrafına bakıyordu.

"Bay Lin'i göremiyorum hyung." Yugyeom parmak uçlarında yükselip bakışlarının kalabalığı aşması için elinden geleni yapıyordu. "Çok kalabalık ve bağrıyorlar."

Çığlık sesleri bu kez daha yüksek bir şekilde duyulduğunda ikisi de arkalarında açılan kapıya baktı. 

"Bu herifin geleceğini biliyordum ama bizimle aynı uçakta olduğunu bilmiyordum." dedi Jinyoung iç çekerek. "Bilseydim bir sonraki uçuştan satın almanı söylerdim."

"İşte orada! Bay Lin!" Yugyeom birden elini salladığında Bay Lin yanlarına gelip gülümsedi. "Hoşgeldiniz Doktor Park," başıyla Jinyoung' a selam verdikten hemen sonra Yugyeom'a döndü. "... Doktor Kim, sizi de aramızda görmek güzel."

Kırklı yaşlarında olan adam, şık ama spor görünen bir takım elbise giymişti. Yaşına rağmen saçları hala siyahlığı koruyordu ve Bay Lin onları her zamanki gibi alnının üzerinde seviyordu. Yugyeom hiçbir zaman onun tam olarak ne iş yaptığını anlayamamıştı. Ama onun programlar düzenleyip JJLin şirketi adına sponsorluk yaptığına tanık oluyordu. Bay Lin tuhaftı, Jinyoung'dan daha tuhaf. 

"Teşekkür ederim." Yugyeom eğilerek onu selamlarken Jinyoung çoktan kalabalığın arasından çıkmak için yürümeye başlamıştı bile. Bu tür şeyler onun havasını bozuyordu.

_"Jackson! Jackson! Jackson!"_

Çığlıklar arasında platin saçlı genç adam güneş gözlüklerini çıkardı ve uzakta ona tanıdık olan figürlere göz attı. 

"Lin Junjie ve Park Jinyoung." dedi maskesinin altından fısıldayarak, ardından sırıtıp devam etti. "Başın belada olduğu için mi buradasın ha, Doktor Park?" Kendi kendine konuşuyordu.

Kimsenin onu duymadığından emin bir şekilde dikleşip güneş gözlüğünü tekrar taktı. "Şimdi git. Yarın hayran buluşmasında görüşürüz."

\-----

"Bana 6 sıfırlık harcamalar yaptıran şu sevgili 'Panel'in sadece kıçını kurtarmak için bir bahane değil mi?" Bay Lin, Jinyoung'un bardağına yeşil çay doldururken Jinyoung masadaki çubukları birbirleriyle hizalıyordu. 

"Artık muayenehaneden müşteri alamam." dedi Jinyoung basitçe. "Seninle bunu konuşmak için gelmem gerekiyordu."

Yugyeom yeşil çayını yudumlayarak onları sessizce izlerken oldukça masum görünüyordu. İlk kez kendini olayın bu kadar içinde hissetmişti.

"3 gün içinde 3 ayrı yerde tekrar edecek bir panel ve senin dışında o panele konuşmacı olarak davet edilen 2 kişi daha ayarladım. Yaptıklarıma değse iyi olur." Yüz hatlarının aksine kişiliğindeki sert köşeler Yugyeom'un Bay Lin'den korkmasına sebep oluyordu.

Jinyoung sandalyede doğrulup masaya yaslandı. "Polis tarafından takip ediliyorum. Yani değecek." dedi kırıldığını henüz farketmiş olduğu tırnağına bakıp yüzünü buruştururken. "İşi sen alacaksın ve bana ulaştıracaksın."

Bay Lin kısa ve sessiz bir kahkaha atıp masadaki kendi yerine oturdu. "Junior, Junior... Yine ne halt yedin?"

" _Temizlenmesi_ gereken herkesi _temizledim_." dedi Jinyoung ona bakıp parmaklarını kütletirken." "Farklı bir şey yapmadım."

Bay Lin'in sevimli yüzü bile ciddileştiğinde Yugyeom gerildi. "Senin şu huyun beni gerçekten sıkıyor Junior. _Onun_ gibi sadece sana verilen işi yapsan olmaz mı?" dedi Bay Lin yumruklarını sıkarak. "Neden diğerlerini de öldürüyorsun?"

Jinyoung kaşlarını çattı. " _Temizliyorum,_ Bay Lin." O, kendisine verilen işin muhattabı olan tüm suçlu kişileri temizlerdi. "Adalet için." Kötü insanların çıkarları için birilerini temizletmek istemesini sevmezdi.

"Hergele..." Bay Lin sağ eliyle yüzünü sıvazlayıp iç çekti. "Tamam," Ona yardım etmek zorunda gibi hissediyordu. "...işleri bundan sonra ben alırım."


	9. 8

Jackson, kendisi için ayarlanmış ışıklar ve süslemelerle dolu salonun açık kapısından işletmenin sahip olduğu diğer salona göz attı. Doktor Park, gündelik ve rahat kıyafetleriyle de olabildiğince şık görünüyordu. Onunla el sıkışan insanlara gülümsüyor ve hemen yanında dikilen Kim Yugyeom'u tanıtıyordu. Bunun sonrasında ise Park Jinyoung o kişinin elini güçlü bir şekilde sıkmaya devam ederken Kim Yugyeom yerlere kadar eğiliyordu. Bir süredir tekrar eden hareketleriydi bu. Ve Jackson da hepsini izlemişti.

Hayran buluşması etkinliği başlarken görevliler kapıyı kapattı. Bunun üzerine Jackson büyük bir iç çekmişti. Doktor Park'ı panel çıkışı yakalayabileceğini umuyordu.

\-----

Panel'in başlaması için kapılar kapanırken Jinyoung gömleğinin yakasını düzeltti. "Burayı kiralamak için çok mu yer aradınız Bay Lin?" Kalabalıktan bunalmıştı. Tam karşı salonda, şu uçaktaki herifin hayran buluşması vardı ve gürültü sinirlerini zıplatıyordu.

"Doktor Park," dedi Bay Lin dişlerini sıkarak gülerken, "...bulabildiğim tek boş yer burasıydı."

Jinyoung ciddi ifadesini bozmadan derin bir nefes aldı ve sahneye çağrıldığı zaman asıl yerine geçmek üzere en ön sıradaki oturaklardan herhangi birine oturdu. Panel, yalnızca zorunlu bir ayrıntıydı. Hemen bitirip eve dönmek istiyordu.

_"...ve son konuşmacımız Profesör Doktor Park Jinyoung."_

Alkışları duyduğunda kendini toparlayıp gülümseyerek sahneye çıktı ve yerine otururken el salladı. Su şişesinin yamuk duran kağıdını düzeltirken bir saniyeliğine başını kaldırmış ve gülümseyerek onu izleyen Yugyeom'la karşılaşmıştı.

Ağabeyi ona alışık olmadığı sıcak bir gülümseme sunduğunda Yugyeom mutluluktan dört köşeydi. Onu bu kez Bay Lin'le özel görüşmesine bile götürmüştü. Yugyeom onun kendisine eskisinden daha çok güvendiğini hissediyordu.

Konuşma sırası Jinyoung'a geldiğinde mikrofonu dudaklarına yaklaştırıp "Aslında..." dedi gülümserken, "...bir sunum hazırlama fırsatım olmadı çünkü Bay Lin tarafından son anda davet edildim ve onu kırmak istemedim." Sözlerine devam ederken eliyle ön sıradaki Bay Lin'i göstermişti. "İnsanoğlu olarak tıpta ulaştığımız teknolojiden bahsetmek istiyorum..."

\-----

"Bekle bir dakika!" Jackson büyük torbanın içine elini attı ve yumuşacık bez bebeği torbadan çıkardı. "Bunun bende kalmasını istiyorum." dedi görevliye gülümserken. Hayran buluşması bitmiş ve hayranlar dağılmıştı.

"Hazırsan gidelim." Menajeri elini onun omzuna koyduğunda Jackson iç çekip elini onun elinin üzerine koydu. "Yan salonda bir panel var, Doktor Park orada."

Menajer gülümseyerek boştaki eliyle onun omzuna vurduğunda Jackson umutla gülümsüyordu. "Tamam, tamam. Biraz kalıp onunla konuşabiliriz."

Jackson iki salonun ortasındaki açıklığa çıktı ve biraz önce bitmiş olan panelin dağılmasını beklerken yanından geçen insanlara gülümseyerek selam verdi. Kapının hemen yanında dikilen Doktor Park'la göz teması kurmaktan çekinmiyordu.

Jinyoung insanlarla selamlaşırken kendisini izleyen sarışını farketmiş ve tuhafsamıştı. Onunla konuşmak istiyor ve onu bekliyor gibiydi. Kalabalık azaldığında ikisi tekrar gözgöze geldi ve Jinyoung ona soru soran bir bakış gönderdi. Kaşları çatılmıştı.

"Doktor Park! Singapur'da karşılaşacağımız kimin aklına gelirdi!?" dedi Jackson kalabalığın bitmesini fırsat bilip hemen onun yanına koşarken. Yüzünde hala o kocaman gülümseme vardı. "Hava alanında sizi gördüm ama yetişemedim."

Jinyoung kocaman gözleriyle sarışına selam verdi ve kibar olmak için gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Ah, dünden bahsediyorsunuz..."

Jackson sağ elini göğüsünde yaslayıp "Doktor Park, benim; Wang Jackson." dedi. "3 yıl önce trafik kazası geçirdiğimde hayatımı kurtarmıştınız."

Jinyoung yüz ifadesi değişirken, hatırladığını belirten sesler çıkarmıştı. "Üzgünüm Jackson-ssi, yüzlerce hastanız olduğunda hepsini birden hatırlamak zor oluyor."

Jackson utanarak başını yere eğdi. "Sorun değil. Size minnettarım."

Jinyoung sol eliyle onun omzuna vururken olabildiğince sıcak bir gülümseme sundu. "Bir sorun olursa muayenehaneme gelebilirsiniz, gerçi oldukça sağlıklı görünüyorsunuz." Biraz daha düşündüğünde olayı tamamen hatırlamıştı. Wang Jackson, Güney Kore'nin en iyi 3 eğlence şirketinden birinde çıkış yapmış olan Çinli bir yıldızdı. 3 yıl önce karavanıyla bir kaza geçirmiş ve o zamanlar Jinyoung'un çalıştığı hastanenin aciline getirilmişti.

"Bu da Kim Yugyeom," dedi asistanını kolundan tutup yanına çekerken. "Asistanım, o zamanlar hala okuyordu."

"Memnun oldum." Jackson gülümserken sessiz ve çekingen gibi duran Yugyeom'a doğru dönüp eğildi ve şapkasını çıkarıp platin saçlarını geri taradı. Kim olduğunu zaten biliyordu. "Vaktinizi ayırdığınız için teşekkür ederim Doktor Park, sakıncası yoksa yarın akşam konserde hayranlarıma sizden bahsedeceğim."

Jinyoung anlayışla başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Hastalarını mutlu ve sağlıklı görmek onu da mutlu ediyordu.

\-----

"Asya'nın Ruhu'ndaki şansın hepsini almışsın." Bay Lin, Jinyoung'un önüne birkaç kağıt ve bir dosya bırakırken iç çekti. "Hergele..."

"Bunlar ne?" dedi Jinyoung kahve bardağından minik bir yudum alıp onu masaya bıraktıktan sonra. Birkaç saat sonra Güney Kore'ye geri uçacak ve Tayvan paneline kadar muayenehanesinde hasta kabul edecekti. Önündeki birkaç haftalık planı buydu.

Bay Lin, Jinyoung'un karşısına oturdu ve yanında getirdiği su bardağını kafasına dikip hepsini tek seferde bitirdi. Bu genç onu yoruyordu. "Bir müşteri, birkaç gündür sana ulaşmaya çalışıyormuş, bağlantıları kurar kurmaz işi aldım."

Jinyoung dosyayı eline alıp bacak bacak üstüne attı. "Neyi temizlememi istiyormuş?"

Bay Lin gülüp dişlerini sıktı. "Üstad Park duysa, _temizlik şirketi misin oğlum sen_ , diye dalga geçerdi."

"Beni Üstad Park'dan ayıran nokta bu, Bay Lin." Jinyoung iç çekerek sayfaları çevirdi ve gerekli bilgiyi okumaya başladı. "Hong Kong'a gittiğimizde onu ziyaret edelim."

"Junior... Sadece senin ismini hatırlıyor. Başkalarını hatırlamıyor." Bay Lin derin bir nefes aldı. Dostunu özlüyordu.

Jinyoung onu teselli etmek amacıyla koluna hafifçe vurup gülümsedi. Üstad Park'ın, annesini ve halasını temizlerken Jinyoung'a epey yardımı dokunmuştu. Ona minnettardı.

\-----

"Yahu benim anlamadığım..." Youngjae gözününün önünde tuttuğu kağıdı savurarak indirdi. "...Doktor Park ifadesinde Im Eunbyul'la kör randevuya çıktığını söylemişti ama Lee Jieun ile iki yıldır birlikte değil mi?"

BamBam gözlerini bilgisayardan ayırmadan onu "Oh.." diyerek onayladı. "Öyle."

Youngjae onun yanına gelip kağıtları masaya bıraktı. "Sevgilisini mi aldatıyor bu herif?" Oysa tatilde ona karşı çok korumacıydı.

"Buldum!" BamBam aniden bağırdığında kenardaki gözlüklerini gözlerini geçirip ekrana biraz daha yaklaşırken Youngjae onu taklit etti.

"Kim Yugyeom'un ailesi bir trafik kazasında ölmüş, 2 ay sonra da onlara çarpan kamyonunun şöförü bir trafik kazası geçirip hayatını kaybetmiş."

Youngjae yine az önce masaya bıraktığı kağıtlara dönerken "Doktor Park'ın annesi ceza evinde değil miydi?" dedi. "Park Jinyoung ve Kim Yugyeom öz kardeş değil mi?"

BamBam suratında düz bir ifadeyle döner taburede Youngjae'ye doğru döndü ve birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Sen iyi misin? Onlar 5 yıl önce tanıştı."

Youngjae ağzını kapatarak biraz geri çekildi, işin içine geç girdiği için bazı şeyleri sonradan öğreniyordu. Mark ve Jaebum yanlarında değildi.

"Sence de Komiser Im'in bahsettiği türde bir ölüm gibi değil mi?" dedi BamBam, önceden Mark'a zorla getirtdiği makine kahvesini yudumlayıp. "Hatasına uygun bir ölüm şekli. Hem de Kim Yugyeom'la alakalı biri... Elle tutulur bir kanıt bence."

"Öyle gibi, buraya geldiklerinde onlara da söyleyelim." Youngjae geri çekilip odanın diğer ucundaki oturaklara attı kendini. Bu olay onu yoruyordu ve onun bu işin içine girmesinin nedeni Komiser Jaebum'du, onu birden bire işin içine çekmişti. Youngjae merakı ve işine olan ilgisi yüzünden de ekipten çıkamıyordu. Eğer rapor gönderdiği takip ve yürütme izni de çıkarsa burada kalmaması için hiçbir engel kalmayacaktı. Yorgunluğa katlanmayı düşünebilirdi. Çok büyük bir problem değildi.

"Doktor Park bu akşam Kore'ye dönüyor." BamBam kendini bilgisayardan geri çekti ve esnedi. "Şimdi biraz uykuya ihtiyacım var." Boş kahve bardağını sallayıp çöpe attı. "Bu şey her zaman yetmiyor."


	10. 9

"Doktor Park bunu neden yapmak istesin?" Youngjae, Jaebum'un çekmecesinden çıkan dosyalara bakıp birbirleri arasında bir bağlantı bulmaya çalışıyordu. "Kurbanları neye göre seçtiğini anlamıyorum."

Mark parmaklarıyla sayarken boştaki elini beline yerleştirdi. "Hastası değiller, çevresindeki insanlar da değiller..."

"Bu insanlar hakkındaki bilgiye ulaştığı bir kaynak olmalı." dedi Jaebum Mark'ı bölerek. "Onların yaptıkları hataları biliyor ve bir anlamda yaşamlarından intikam alarak ölüm şekillerini belirliyor. Dosyaların ortak noktası bu. Ayrıca Kim Yugyeom'un kamyon şöförü mevzusunun da..." Aylardır biriktirdiği dosyaların her ayrıntısını ezbere biliyordu. "Elimizde bir Kira* olduğunu düşünüyorum, öyleyse ben de L** olmaya hazırım."

_[*Kira: Death Note mangasında Ölüm Defteri'ne sahip olup suçluları öldürerek adaleti sağladığını düşünen, halkın bir kesimi tarafından tanrılaştırılan karakter.]_

_[**L: Kira'nın karşısında onun kim olduğunu zaten bildiği halde her şeyini onun kimliğini açığa kavuşturmak için ortaya koyan dedektif.]_

Mark dalgın bakışlarla asphodeli mırıldandı. "Pişmanlığım seni mezarına dek takip edecek." Artık Doktor'un bu çiçeğin anlamını bildiğine emindi.

"Suçluları öldürüyorsa..." Bambam taburede arkasını dönüp yere ardından Jaebum'a baktı ve devam etti. "...neden Kira gibi çok ağır suç işlemiş insanları da bulup öldürmüyor? Kurbanları neye göre seçiyor Komiser Im?"

Jaebum soruya cevap düşünürken sandalyeye oturdu ve masanın üzerinde hala sıcak olduğundan emin olduğu makine kahvesini yudumladı. O bunu yaparken Mark kendi başına vurup iç çekti. "Benim kahvemdi, yine."

Jaebum onun bu isyanını umursamadan ve yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi bozmadan teker teker odadakilere baktı. "Belki de sadece bilgilerine ulaşabildiği suçluları öldürüyordur."

Bambam aniden aklında beliren şeyle bilgisayarına dönüp klavyeye seri bir şekilde dokunmaya başladı. "Belki de ona birileri iş veriyordur." Bir gün önce ulaştığı belgeler ekranda açıldığında güldü. "Doktor Park'ın çoğunlukla muayenehanesinde gece misafirleri ağırladığına dair veriler buldum."

Jaebum ve Mark aynı anda ekrana eğildiğinde Mark konuştu. "Gidenlerin kimliklerini tespit edebiliyor musun?"

BamBam biraz umutsuzca kaşlarını çatıp başını yana yatırdı. "Emin değilim, ama bakabilirim. Bir şeyler bulursam haber veririm."  
  


\-----  
  


"Jinyoung?"

Jieun duyduğu sesler üzerine gözlerini araladı ve karanlıktaki bedenin sevgilisi olduğundan emin olmak için onu süzdü.

"Benim, sevgilim." dedi Jinyoung yatağa oturup sevgilisinin dağılmış saçlarını kulağının arkasına iterken. Saat tam olarak 03:30'du ve bu trajedik bir şekilde ürkütücüydü. Aslında uçağın iniş saati geç değildi ancak Jieun'a gelmeden önce Yugyeom'la muayenehanede işi konuşmuşlardı. "Seni korkuttum mu?"

Jieun başını iki yana sallarken Jinyoung'un avuçları onun yanaklarını kavramıştı. "Sen olduğunu anladım." Gözlerini hala tam açamamış bir halde komidindeki telefonuna uzandı ve saate bakmak için ana ekran tuşuna bastı. "İnanamıyorum..." dedi Jinyoung'un ellerinden kurtulup başını onun göğüsüne yaslarken. "...uyuyalı daha yarım saat bile olmamış ki."

Jinyoung minik bir tebessümle kolunu onun bedenine sardı ve gözlerini kapatıp kucağına bir yatakmış gibi yerleşen sevgilisine baktı. "Üzerimi değiştireyim öyle uyu. Olur mu?"

Onun kalbini yumuşatan bu hallerine aşıktı.

\-----

Jaebum üfleyerek alnına düşen saçlarını havalandırmaya çalışırken odaya yeni giren Mark hemen ortağının sıkıldığını anlamıştı.

"Neyin var Jaebummie?" Jaebum'un dibinde duran kendi kahve bardağını fark ettiğinde hızlı bir hareketle onu eline alıp içerken onun yanına oturmuştu.

"'Doktor Park takibi' için izin çıktığı halde 30 tane iş veriyorlar." Jaebum saçlarını dağıtıp önündeki dosyayı açtı. "Bam'den haber var mı?"

"Ben de onun için geldim." dedi Mark dikleşerek. "Im Eunbyul, Doktor Park'ın muayenehanesinin son gece misafiriymiş."

Jaebum duyduğu isimle birlikte başını dosyadan kaldırıp ortağına baktı. Doktor Park, ifadesinde onunla ilk ve son kez bir kör randevuda buluştuğunu söylemişti ve restoran kayıtları da bunu onaylıyordu. "Demek kurbanlar gece misafirleriyle bağlantılı." İç çekerek masasına daha çok yanaştı ve son zamanlarda daha çok ağrıyan belini düzeltti. "İşin yoksa Bam'e git ve onunla birlikte yaşayan bir gece misafiri bulmaya çalışın." Dosyayı kaldırıp yüzünde acınası bir gülümsemeyle Mark'a salladı. "Bunları bitirip gelir ve size katılırım."

Mark ortağını neşelendirmeye çalışarak başını dosyaya soktu. "Bu neymiş peki?"

Jaebum iç çekti. "Hastanede durup dururken ölü bulunan bir hasta. Aslında avlanırken yanlışlıkla bacağından vurulmuş yani tehlikeli bir durumu yokmuş. Tüm doktor ve hasta bakıcılar baş şüphelimiz." Ardından yarı gerçekçi bir kahkaha atıp devam etti. "Doktorlardan kurtulamıyorum anlayacağın."

Dosya dikkatini çekerken Mark, biraz kenarda duran sandalyesini gözlerini dosyadan ayırmadan Jaebum'un yanına çekti ve oturdu. "Ölüm sebebi ne?"

"Havyanları avlarken kullanılan bir tür uyuşturucunun yüksek dozu." Jaebum açıklarken gözlerini kıstı ve tekrarladı. "Hayvanların avlanmasında kullanılan bir uyuşturucu."

Mark ve Jaebum, akıllarını aynı şey kurcalarken bir süre göz göze baktılar.

"Doktor Park." dedi Mark gözlerini kırpıştırıp. "Doktor Park'ın anlaşmalı olarak çalıştığı hastane mi?" Heyecanla ayağa kalkarken dizini yanlışlıkla masanın ayağına vurmuştu.

Jaebum başını iki yana salladı. "Sakin ol Mark. O hastane değil ancak katilimiz Doktor Park olabilir."

"Yada Kim Yugyeom." diye ekledi Mark. Hala o çocukta tuhaf şeyler seziyordu.

Jaebum üzerine yüklenen enerjiyle dosyanın ayrıntılarını daha dikkatli kurcalamaya başladığında Mark hala ayaktaydı.

"Komiser Im, Komiser Tuan; yeşil çay ister misiniz?" İçeri elinde iki geniş fincanla girip onlara gülümseyen Youngjae'ye dönen ikili aynı anda donup kalmıştı.

"Yeşil çay mı?" Jaebum elindeki dosyayı bırakırken ayağa kalktı. Daha önce aklına dahi gelmeyen ihtimalleri aniden fark ettiğine şaşırıyordu.

"Oh, yeşil çay." Youngjae kapıda dikilirken onların bakışlarına anlam vermeye çalışarak onu onayladı.

"S-keyim, Mark." Jaebum ani bir hareketle önündeki kağıtları yere itip küçük ofis penceresine yaslandı. "Gerizekalıyız!"

Youngjae Jaebum'un bu ani çıkışı üzerine kapıyı kapatıp fincanları masaya bıraktı ve Mark'a döndü. "Neler oluyor?"

"Doktor Park, suçluları öldürüyorsa..." Mark söze girdi ve cümlesini tamamlamadan bakışlarını yerde gezdirmeye başladı. "Kim Yugyeom'un o gün bizim için getirdiği yeşil çay zaten hiç hoşuma gitmemişti."

"Doktor Park'ın da hoşuna gitmedi." dedi Jaebum hala dışarıyı izlerken. Arkası dönüktü ve pencere denizliğine yaslanmıştı. "Çünkü bizim işlediğimiz herhangi bir hata yada yaptığımız bir yanlış yok."

Mark kendisine bakmayan ortağına döndü. "Kim Yugyeom, bildiğimiz gibi manevi ağabeyi Park Jinyoung için çalışıyor ancak Park Jinyoung'un kendi prensipleri var."

Jaebum ellerini belinde birleştirmişken arkasına dönüp ortağına baktığında Youngjae sadece onları izliyordu. "Aynı gün Kim Yugyeom'un darp edildiğini hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

"Sence de Doktor Park mıydı?"

Jaebum sadece başıyla onaylayarak dakikalar önce masaya bıraktığı dosyaya uzandı. "Çekmeceye ekleyelim."  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


Jinyoung, Yugyeom'u peşinde kuyruk gibi sürüklerken Taipei hava alınından içeri giriyordu. Güney Kore'de bulunduğu 5 gün içinde işini yapmıştı ve Bay Lin'in yenisini aldığını umuyordu ancak bunun bu kadar hızlı pek mümkün olmadığını da biliyordu.

Dış hatlar kısmından dışarı çıkıp iki adım atmıştı ki kendisine gülümseyen sarışınla göz göze geldi ve Yugyeom'a fısıldadı. "Tesadüfe bak."

"Doktor Park!" Jackson el sallayıp ona koştu ve kolunu hızlıca onun omzuna atıp Doktor'a kalabalığı gösterdi. "Singapur'daki konserde hayranlarıma sizden bahsetmiştim, Tayvan'dakilerle tanışmak ister misiniz?" Bu sırada gülümseyerek ve V işareti yaparak hayranlara poz veriyordu. "Hey millet! Bu benim hayatımı kurtaran doktor Park Jinyoung!" Jinyoung'un nefes almasına dahi izin vermemişti. Yugyeom gülmemek için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

Jinyoung kameralara zorla gülümserken bu konserin Hong Kong'da da karşısına çıkmaması için dua etmeye başlamıştı. Yugyeom ise dikkatini çekmek için çaba gösterenlere başıyla sade bir selam veriyordu.

Bay Lin'in gelip ikisini Wang Jackson'ın elinden kurtarana kadar Jinyoung boğulacak gibi hissetmişti. Hava alanında dolanan bir güvenlik görevlisinin tanıdık yüzü Bay Lin tarafından sırtından itilen Jinyoung'un dikkatini son anda çekmişti.

Mark, Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom ve Lin Jiejun'un hava alanından çıkışını izlerken kulaklığını düzeltti. "Doktor Park ve şu popçu Wang Jackson oldukça yakın görünüyordu."

 _"Doktor Park onun hayatını kurtarmış."_ dedi Bambam vakit kaybetmeden. _"Wang Jackson bir konser turnesinde ve Doktor Park'ın paneliyle güzel bir şekilde çakışıyor. Vay canına! Ayarlanmış gibi."_

"Sağol Bam." Onu kısaca yanıtladı ve zaman kaybetmeden üzerindeki üniformayı çıkarmak için kabine girdi. "Takip ederken rapor vereceğim bağlantıyı kesmeyin."

Üniformayı hava alanı güvenlik şefine teslim ederken yere kadar eğilerek teşekkür ettikten sonra onunla tokalaştı ve güneş gözlüğünü de takarak dışarı çıktı. Hava yeni kararıyordu. Gözlük anlamsızdı ancak Park Jinyoung yada Kim Yugyeom onu tanıyabilirdi. Hangi otelde kalacaklarını Bambam sayesinde biliyordu.

Bir taksiye binip oraya gittiğinde otelin karşısında herhangi bir otobüs durağına oturdu ve kulaklıklarını takıp şapkasını da gerçirdikten sonra ellerini ceplerine yerleştirdi. Park Jinyoung ve Kim Yugyeom'un programında panel saatine kadar otelde dinlenecekleri belirtiliyordu ancak bu arada başka bir şey yapıp yapmadıklarını merak ediyorlardı. Mark, bunu çözmek için buradaydı.

Serin havaya rağmen üzerinde ince uzun bir hırkayla otel kapısından çıkıp yaya bir şekilde yola çıkan Park Jinyoung'u gözüne kestirdiğinde Mark ayaklandı ve biçimini bozmadan seri adımlarla onu takip etmeye başladı. Doktor Park yolları her gün geçiyormuşçasına tanıyor gibi hareket ederken Mark'ın tek yaptığı onu takip etmekti. Kapşonuna daha çok gömülerek Doktor Park'ın saptığı karanlık sokağa girdiğinde Mark ani bir hamleyle duvara yapıştırıldı.

"Kimsin sen?" Kalın sesin sahibi de bir kapşon takıyordu ve yüzünü siyah bir maskeyle kapatmıştı. "Doktor Park'ı neden takip ediyorsun?"

Bu sırada ikisinin de farketmediği ince beden sokağın girişinden hızla uzaklaşırken Doktor Park da sokağın sonunda gözden kaybolmuştu bile.

Mark boğazını sıkan adamın bileğine sarıldı ve öksürüp boştaki eliyle cebindeki polis kimliğini çıkardı. Bunun üzerine siyah maskeli onun yakasını bırakıp bir adım geri çekilmişti.

"Mark Tuan." Mark tekrar öksürüp devam etti. "Peki sen kimsin?"

Siyah maskeli kapşonunu çıkarıp sarı saçlarını geriye taradı. "Senin yüzünden onu kaçırdım! Onu neden takip ediyorsun ki!?" Duvara bir tekme savurmuştu.

"Sen kimsin dedim." Mark kaşlarını çatmış ve ciddileşmişti.

"Hong Kong istihbarat biriminden Wang Kayee." Jackson bir süre Doktor Park'ın birkaç dakika önce gözden kaybolduğu yola baktıktan sonra Mark'a döndü. "Senin yüzünden onu kaçırdım. Kore polisi neden işe burnunu sokuyor?"

Mark nefesini tutup dişlerini sıktı ve başını elleri arasına aldı. "Az kalsın nereye gittiğini öğreniyordum." Yaşadığı bu tuhaf olaya mı yoksa Güney Kore'de çıkış yapıp dünyayı inleten bir idolın aslında bir istihbarat biriminden olduğuna mı şaşırmalıydı?

"Doktor Park'ı yıllardır izliyorum." Jackson yumruğunu duvara geçirdi. "Burnunuzu karıştırmasanız iyi edersiniz."


	11. 10

"Bay Lin beni deli ediyor." Jinyoung uçak koltuğuna yaslanıp başını ovalarken küçük kardeşine söyleniyordu. "Alışveriş merkezi içindeki nikah salonunda Panel mi olur?"

"Bir şekilde bitti hyung." dedi Yugyeom plastik su bardağını eline alıp ince parlak paketini dikkatlice sıyırırken. Ağabeyinin yeni iş gelmediği için gergin olduğunu biliyordu. Hong Kong Paneline kadar yani bir hafta içinde de yeni iş gelmezse hemen Bay Lin'le irtibata geçebileceği yeni bir yöntem bulması gerekecekti.

Yugyeom onu kızdırmaktan bile hoşlanıyordu. Gülümseyip telefonunu çıkardı ve Jinyoung panel sonrası insanlarla konuşurken sosyal medyada bulduğu fotoğrafları açtı. "Yakışıklı bir doktor, Wang Jackson'ın hayatını kurtarmış, hyung."

Hava alanında çekilen fotoğraflardan birini ona uzattığında Jinyoung dikleşip suratını büzdü. "Yapma. Savunmasız yakalandım." Yugyeom'un telefonunu aldı ve diğer fotoğraflara göz atmaya başladı. "Sizsiniz sevimli!" Hayranlara söylendiği gibi telefonu kardeşinin eline geri tutuşturdu. "Kapat şunları gözümün önünden."

Yugyeom ciddiyetine geri dönerek telefonu cebine götürdü. "Wang Jackson ve Mark Tuan seni takip ediyordu hyung. Birbirlerinden habersiz oldukları için müdahale etmeme gerek kalmadı. Birbirleriyle uğraşırken seni kaçırdılar."

"Mark Tuan'ı hava alanında da gördüm." dedi Jinyoung, kardeşine bakmıyordu. "Ama Wang Jackson'da çözemediğim bir şey var."

Bir süre aslında gökyüzünden başka hiçbir şey görünmeyen pencereden bakarak dizlerini titrettikten sonra yavaşça başını Yugyeom'a çevirdi. "Bu hafta programımız ne Gyeom?"

Yugyeom telefonundaki ajanda ve program uygulamasını açtı ve büyük bir mutlulukla Jinyoung'a baktı. "Genellikle saat 11 ve 15 arasında hasta randevularımız var. Perşembe günü saat 23'de hastanede ameliyatımız olduğu için de Cuma gününe randevu kabul etmedim Doktor Park."

Jinyoung onu başıyla onaylarken "Teşekkürler Doktor Kim." dedi. "Bu hafta biraz özel bir vakte ihtiyacım olacak, en uygun akşam hangi gün?"

Yugyeom tekrar telefon ekranına baktıktan ve kısa bir hesaplama yaptıktan sonra onu cevapladı. "Ameliyat en fazla 3 saat sürer ancak tekrar müdahale gerekirse diye 1-2 saat daha beklemek zorundayız. Cuma günü tüm gün boş hyung, Cuma akşamı uygun olacaktır."

Jinyoung tekrar başını sallarken bu kez ona bakmıyordu. "Cuma günü ben dinlenirken bir ara gidip sana kodunu vereceğim yüzüğü alır mısın?" Bunun planını yaparken bile tüm bedeninin gerildiğini hissediyordu.

"Hyung?" Yugyeom ondan bunu asla beklemezdi. Şaşkınlığını fazla belli etmek istemiyordu.

Jinyoung derin bir nefes aldı ve sıktığı yumruğu gevşetip elini açtı. "Jieun, onu çok seviyorum Gyeom, bir aile olmamızı istiyor."

Yugyeom, Jinyoung'un evlilik anlayışını ve kadınlara yaklaşımını biliyordu. 2 yıldır Lee Jieun onu bu konuda değiştirmişti.

Gülümseyerek ağabeyine baktı ve onu başıyla onayladı. "Sen her zaman en doğru kararı verirsin hyung." Onun net bir insan olduğunu biliyordu. "Şimdiden tebrik ederim."

\-----

Mark saçlarını karıştırıp arkasına yaslandığında ekibin tamamı Bambam'in odasındaydı.

"Wang Jackson'ın İstihbarat biriminden olduğunu herkes bilir." dedi BamBam büyük bir havayla başını iki yana sallayarak. "Bu sıralar önemli rütbeler saklanmak için bu tarz yollara başvuruyor."

Jaebum iç çekti. "Yani bunu önceden biliyordun, onun Doktor Park'la yakınlığını farkettiğimiz an bunu bize de söyleyebilirdin. Hepimizin elinin altında seninki kadar büyük bilgi kaynakları yok."

Mark yaslandığı duvardan çekilip Bambam'in yanına oturdu. "Kore polisi işime karışmasın, tarzında konuşuyordu. Doktor Park'ı kaçırdığım için üzgünüm."

"Cinayet dosyaları hakkında Wang Jackson'la irtibata geçme talebinde bulunabilir miyiz Youngjae?" Jaebum öylece bırakmak istemiyordu. Bu dosyaları uzun zamandır biriktiriyordu ve bir şeylere ulaşmaya başladığı an bırakmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. "Belki birlikte çalışmayı kabul eder."

"Bakacağım Komiser Im." Youngjae ekipte sönük kaldığını hissetse de her konuda yardımcı olmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. İzin meselelerini kolayca halledebilmesi tüm ekibin işine geliyordu.

\-----

"Hallettim hyung." Yugyeom, Jinyoung'a sarılırken gülümseyerek kulağına fısıldadı. Onu birini temizlerken bile bu kadar gergin görmediğine yemin edebilirdi ve bu yüzden duygularının samimiyetine inanıyordu.

Jinyoung bakışlarını evin içinde gezdirirken elini uzatıp Yugyeom'un elinde tuttuğu siyah kadife dokulu kutuyu aldı ve geri çekilip kutuyu açtı. "Teşekkür ederim Gyeom." Siyah basit bir takım elbiseyle beyaz basit bir gömleği bile üzerinde bir manken edasıyla taşıyışı onu etkileyici yapıyordu.

"Bir şey mi söyledin Jinyoung-ah?"

Jieun seslenerek içeri girdiğinde belki yarım saat önce pijamalarıyla dinlediğinden emin olduğu sevgilisini takım elbise içinde görüp şaşkınlığını gizleyememişti. Gözlerini kırpıştırırken yeni gördüğü Yugyeom'a gülümsedi. "Bizimle mi yiyeceksin Yugyeom? Fazladan tabak çıkarayım." Uzun zamandır panel gezileri yüzünden yüzünü zor gördüğü sevgilisine güzel bir yemek hazırlamak istemişti. Baş başa.

"Hayır, noona." Yugyeom elini öne uzatıp iki yana salladı ardından gülümseyerek eğildi. "Bugün arkadaşlarımla dışarı çıkacağım."

Jieun, Yugyeom'un arkadaşları olmadığını da biliyordu. "Yaşıtlarınla eğlenecek olman harika!"

Yugyeom tekrar selam vererek sessizce yanlarından ayrıldığında Jinyoung, Jieun'a yaklaşıp yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Sevgilim, rezervasyon yaptırmıştım. Dışarı çıkmaz mıyız?" Onun yemek yapmaya başladığını fark etmemişti. Belki de bunu ona önceden söylemeliydi. Sürprizler konusunda pek başarılı olamıyordu işte.

"Jinyoung-ah, malzemeleri hazırlamıştım fazla uzun sürmezdi." Jieun'ın tek çekincesi sevgilisinin yorgun olmasıydı. "Bana 20 dakika ver."

"Pişirmediysen sorun yok, haydi seni eve götüreyim ki hazırlan."

\-----

Jaebum gömleğinin yakalarını dikip sandalyeye oturduğunda Mark da filmli camın arkasında avuçlarıyla masaya yaslandı.

"Evet, Yang Wookyung." Jaebum tüm dosyaları önündeki masaya bırakmış önündeki sandalyede oturan adama da gözlerini dikmişti. "3 ay önce Doktor Park Jinyoung'un muayenehanesini geç saatte ziyaret ettiğiniz doğru mu?"

Adam titrerken Mark telsizden ortağına konuştu. _"Jaebum, sakin ol. Bodoslama dalıyorsun."_

"Doğru."

En sonunda bu cevabı duyduğunda Jaebum birden ayağa kalktı. Amacı karşı tarafı gerip istediğini bir an önce almaktı. Bu kez hiç de iyi polis olmayacaktı. "Anlat! Orada ne işin vardı?"

"İş için oradaydım." Adam duraksayıp gözlerini kaçırdı.

Jaebum nefesini tutarken masanın ayağına bir tekme savurdu. Ardından adama eğilip işaret parmağını uzatarak bağırmaya başladı. "O işi açmazsan, boğazına yapışacağım konular açacağım! Konuş."

Alnından terler boşalırken adam gözlerini tekrar Jaebum'la birleştirip yutkundu. "Doktor Park b-bir tür iş alıyor."

Jaebum başını yana yatırıp düz bir ses tonu ve düz bir yüz ifadesiyle konuştu. "Bu işle bir ilgin olabilir mi?"

Korkmuştu ancak Doktor Park'la çalıştığından onun kendisine zarar vermeyeceğini de biliyordu. "H-hayır."

Jaebum en üstteki dosyayı elinin tersiyle adamın önüne fırlattı. "Damadının 3 ay önceki ölümünün bununla bir ilgisi yok yani?"

Elini dosyaya uzatıp açmadan önce kendisine bakan adama Jaebum açması için başıyla dosyayı işaret etti. "Bunu yapması için Park Jinyoung'a işi verdiğini itiraf edersen başına fazla şey gelmez." Masanın etrafında dolaşıp adamın yanına geldi ve kulağına eğildi. "Ancak bunu itiraf etmezsen damadının ölümüyle ilgili hala çözülememiş olan davada baş şüpheli olursun."

 _"Jaebum! Wang Jackson hattaymış, ara vermemiz mümkün mü?"_ Mark yüzünü buruşturdu ve öyle devam etti. _"Şımarıklık yapıyor, bir daha aramazmış."_

Jaebum dosyaların altından bir kağıt ve kalem çıkardı ve adamın önüne itip konuştu. "İfadeni yazman için seni yalnız bırakacağım." Ardından dosyaları alarak sorgu odasından çıktı.

Mark, ortağının gergin olduğunu biliyordu. Jaebum sorgu odasının penceresinden az önce sorguladığı adamın kalemi kağıt üzerinde gezdirişini izleyip gülümsedi ve telefonu ona vermesi için elini Mark'a uzattı.

"Merhabalar, Wang Jackson. Komiser Im Jaebum'la görüşüyorsunuz."

 _" **Ni Hao** , Komiser Im. İşler Nasıl gidiyor?" _Jackson'ın sesi her zamanki gibi umursamaz ve neşeliydi. _"Bana Kayee de."_

"Pekala, Kayee." Jaebum adamın ifadeyi yazdığından emin bir şekilde sırıtıyordu. "İşler harika. Park Jinyoung'u enseleyeceğim."

 _"Bu işten elinizi çekerseniz onu yapan ben olacağım."_ Jackson'ın sesi ciddileşmişti. _"Tahmin ettiğinden fazla yetkim var Komiser Im, bu işe burnunuzu karıştırmayı bırakın."_

Jaebum dişlerini sıktı ve ortağına baktı. Kesinlikle bırakmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu. "Park Jinyoung, benim de adına çalıştığım ülkenin vatandaşı, Hong Kong'un değil. Bırakmayacağım, aksine sizinle bir iş birliği talebinde bulunmak istemiştim."

 _"Hong Kong'da bilmediğin oyunlar dönüyor Komiser."_ Jackson sinirini belli etmemek için son sözcüğü uzatarak konuşmuştu. _"İş birliği söz konusu olamaz."_

Sorgudaki tanık kağıdı imzalarken Jaebum gözlerini ondan bir an olsun ayırmıyordu. "Biliyor musun Kayee? Elimde Park Jinyoung'un 'iş' aldığını söyleyen bir tanığım var ve önümüzdeki hafta Park Jinyoung'u Hong Kong'dan Kore'ye giriş yaparken elimde bilsen iyi olur. Bu arada teklifime göstermediğin ilgin için teşekkürler."


	12. 11

"En son geldiğimde seni soruyordu. Söylediğim gibi başka kimseyi kendiliğinden hatırlamıyor." Bay Lin Hong Kong'daki en özel hastanenin VIP odasına ait olan kahverengi çerçeveli buzlu cam kapılarının elmas kulplarını tutup kapıyı iterken Jinyoung'un yüzüne baktı. "Kendisini bile unutmaya başladı."

Jinyoung sessiz kalarak sadece açılan kapıdan içeri girmiş ve rahatlatıcı bitkilerden oluşan koridordan geçerek geniş ve aydınlık odaya ulaşmıştı. Buranın bir hastane odası olduğunun tek kanıtı hasta yatağıydı.

Hasta yatağını tamamlayan bir diğer görüntü de hasta kıyafetleriyle geniş pencere önünde omuzlarını sarkıtarak ve başını yana eğmiş olarak oturan bir figürdü.

"Junior!" Orta yaşlarındaki adam duyduğu adım seslerini duyar duymaz arkasını döndüğünde söylemişti bunu. "Nerede kaldın? Seni bekliyordum." Umutsuz ve hissiz yüzüne samimi bir gülümseme yerleşirken hızla ayağa kalkıp Jinyoung'un koluna girdi ve onu pencerenin kenarına götürdü. "Bak manzara çok güzel değil mi?"

"Üstad Park." dedi Jinyoung fısıltıyla gülümsemeden önce. Büyüğü ona ne derse onu yapıyordu. "Gerçekten çok güzelmiş."

Yugyeom da hyungunu takip ederek Bay Lin'le içeri girmiş ve orada dikilmişti. 'Üstad Park'ı ilk kez görüyordu, Jinyoung onu bu tarz görüşmelere götürmezdi. Onun düşündüğünden farklı olduğunu itiraf etmeliydi. Jinyoung ondan hep güçlü ve sert biri olarak bahsederdi. Ama şimdi karşısındaki adam sıcacık ve samimiydi.

Bay Lin de hemen Yugyeom'un yanında dikilmeye başladığında Yugyeom çaktırmadan biraz kenara kaydı. Bu adamdan hala biraz korkuyordu.

"...Pencerenin şu köşesinde bir kuş yuvası var, anne kuş her sabah yavrularına yemek getirmek için gidiy-" Orta yaşlı adam arkasına dönüp ayakta duran iki figürü farkettiğinde Jinyoung'a anlattığı şeyi bırakarak sözlerini yarıda kesti ve kaşlarını çattı. "Bu ikisi kim Junior?"

Jinyoung elini dizine yerleştirerek oturduğu sandalyede arkasına döndü ve gözlerini kısarak gülümserken gözlerinin yanındaki çizgilerin belirmesine izin verdi. "Üstad Park, bu benim asistanım Kim Yugyeom ve o da... Lin Junjie. Sağ kolunuz." Son sözleri söylerken Jinyoung gözlerini yerle buluşturmuştu.

"Memnun oldum." dedi Yugyeom saygıyla eğilirken.

Bay Lin dudaklarını ısırıp iç çekti. "Beni yine unuttun değil mi Jinyoung?" En yakın dostunu kaybetmek böyle bir şeydi.

Orta yaşlı adam bir süre açık ağzıyla gözlerini kırpıştırarak Bay Lin'e baktı. "Oh Junjie. Yine mi seni hatırlamadım?" Bakışlarını Jinyoung'a çevirirken elini başına götürmüştü. "Bunadım Junior, görüyor musun?"

Bay Lin yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemeyle Üstad Park'ın yanına ulaşıp ellerini onun omuzlarına yerleştirdi. "Nasıl bu keratayı hatırlıyorsun da beni unutuyorsun ha?"

"Onu hatırlamayıp kimi hatırlayacağım? Adaşım o benim."

İkisi şakalaşırken Jinyoung da gülümsedi. "Üstad Park. İsmimizi hatırlıyor musunuz?" Aklına Bay Lin'in odaya girerken söyledikleri gelmişti.

Orta yaşlı adam gülerek heceledi. "Park-Jin-Young." Ellerini omzundaki ellerin üzerine koymuştu. O, Junior yanında değilken daha az şey hatırlardı. Bay Lin bu yüzden onun bu çocuğa verdiği değerden emindi.

Üçü de kahkahalar içindeyken Üstad Park aniden ciddileşti. "Junior! Şaka yapıyor olmalısın!"

Jinyoung onun neden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı. Kaşlarını çatarak gömleğinin sağ kolunun kıvırdığı kısmını düzeltti. "Efendim Üstad?"

"Nişanlandın mı? Neden söylemiyorsun?" Üstad Park kahkaha atarak ve parmağındaki yüzüğü göstererek onun omzuna vurduğunda Jinyoung da gözlerini kaçırarak gülümsedi ve yüzük parmağında son 4 gecedir bulunan alyansıyla oynadı. "Jieun'u hatırlıyor musun Üstad? Onunla evleneceğim."

Orta yaşlı adam kaşlarını çatarken Bay Lin dudaklarını sıkıca birleştirdi ve Jinyoung başını yere eğdi. Birini yanında olduğu halde özlemek bu anlama geliyordu. Üstad Park, Üstad Park gibi değildi artık. "H-hyung..." dedi sesi çekinceli bir tonda titrerken. "Beni onunla tanıştıran sendin."

Park Jinyoung gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırırken Lin Junjie ile gözlerini buluşturup anlamlı bir bakış attıktan kısa bir süre sonra yine kendine gelmişçesine bir ses çıkardı. "Hatırladım! Şu mimar kız, Lee Jieun." Kocaman bir sırıtışla Jinyoung'un sırtına vurdu ve devam etti. "Ah~ Sana çok iyi bakacak o! Çok da yakışıyordunuz!"

Üstad Park, biraz daha kendine gelmeye başladığında Yugyeom'u da oturmak için davet etmiş ve daha önce Jinyoung'a gösterdiği kuş yuvasını ona da göstermişti. Jinyoung'un gözlemine göre, eskiden kendisinin nasıl biri olduğu hakkında bir fikri yok gibiydi. Hastane odası sayılmazsa ne zengin bir adam gibi duruyordu, ne de yaptığı işin özelliklerini taşıyordu. Yeniden doğmuş, saf ve temiz bir çocuk gibiydi.

"Jinyoung..." Üstad Park pencereden bakarken aniden ciddileşmiş ve onların odaya girdiği ilk halindeki gibi bir pozisyona geçmişti. "İşler... İşler nasıl?"

Jinyoung bakışlarını ona çevirip dudaklarını gererek başını tekrar pencereye çevirdi. Dudaklarını gererken çıkıntılı yanakları daha çok kabarmış gibi görünüyordu. "Şimdiye kadar iyi gidiyordu hyung. Piyasa biraz duruldu."

Bay Lin belli belirsiz gülüp "Temizlik piyasası durgun, evet." dedi alayla. Üstad Park'ın işleri hatırladığına şaşırmış olsa da şu temizlik mevzusundan onun da en az kendisi kadar rahatsız olduğunu biliyordu zamanında.

"Temizlik?" Üstad Park bunu düşünceli bir şekilde söylerken Bay Lin'e bakmıştı. Bakışları boştu. "Temizlik işi yapıyordum değil mi?" Yine masum bir şekilde gülümsemeye başladığında Jinyoung'un bacağına vurdu. "İyi gidiyordur eminim!"

Bay Lin önce anlam veremese de Üstad Park'ın hatırlamadığını farketti. Jinyoung'a bir iş bıraktığını hatırlıyor olmalıydı fakat ayrıntısını hatırlamıyordu. Kendisinin ne kadar tehlikeli bir kiralık katil olduğunu kesinlikle hatırlamıyordu. "Aslında bir eğlence şirketin vardı. Ben devralıp biraz değiştirdim ya geçtiğimiz ay." Bay Lin onun şirketini JJLin şirketine bağlı bir hale getirmişti.

Jinyoung burukça gülümsedi ve bakışlarını manzaraya çevirdi. "Biz artık gitsek iyi olacak." dedi aniden saate bakarken. "Biliyorsunuz bugün dönüyoruz."

Aslında uçak daha geç saatlerdeydi fakat o Bay Lin'in bilgisi dışında bir görüşme yapmak istiyordu.

Wang Jackson ile.

Daha doğrusu Wang Jackson ondan bu görüşmeyi talep etmişti. İkisinin de kalmakta olduğu otelin bir toplantı salonunu kiralamıştı ve Doktor Park'ı görüşmek için davet etmişti.

Tayvan'ın aksine bu kez tanıdığı o polis kendisini takip etmiyordu. Tanımadığı biri olması ihtimaline karşı Yugyeom tetikteydi ancak bir sonuç elde edememişti.

Yugyeom odadaki eşyaları toplarken, Jinyoung bu görüşmeye katılacak ve bunu kimseye hissettirmeyecekti.

Bay Lin'i fazla uğraşa gerek kalmadan hastanede bırakıp bir taksiyle çok da uzakta bulunmayan otele gitmek için yola çıktıklarında Jinyoung, Bay Lin'in ona bu sabah verdiği dosyaları inceliyordu. "Gyeom, bu seferki tam bir leke değil mi?" Jinyoung gülüp elindeki dosyayı inceledi. "Kendi çocuklarına yaptığı eziyet yetmezmiş gibi bir de kandırdığı iki adam var." Annesini anımsarken bir iç çekmişti.

Yugyeom onu başıyla onaylarken ona bakmayan hyungundan gözlerini ayırmadı. "Haklısın hyung, bu kez verilen iş, lekesiyle birebir uyuşuyor. Yorulman gerekmeyecek."

Otele vardıklarında Jinyoung saatini kontrol etti. Wang Jackson'ın söylediği saate 17 dakikası vardı. Yüksek tavanlı ve tavanı ihtişamlı avizelerle süslenmiş lobiye girdiğinde köşede yer alan deri koltuklardan birine oturup cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. Dosyaları oyalanmadan odaya giden Yugyeom ile birlikte göndermişti.

'Benim Jieun'um'

Son aramalar listesinde telefona gelen cevapsız arama olduğu için kırmızı renkli ve yanında 6 kez aradığı belirtilen yazıya bastığı an telefonu kulağına götürdü. Telefon çağrısı bir kez bile çalmadan cevaplanmıştı.

_"Jinyoung! Döndün mü?"_

"Hayır." Jinyoung gülümserken eliyle ağzını kapattı. "Nişanlım nasıl merak ettim, bu gece dönüyorum. Sabaha oradayım."

"Nişanlın iyi ama yorgun Doktor." dedi Jieun nazlanarak. _"Mesaideyim. Telefonu cevapladım çünkü bir tek ben kaldım."_ Sonunda minik bir kıkırdama göndermişti. Yine de yorgun olduğu belli oluyordu.

"Meleğim, dikkat et." Jinyoung'un kaşları çatılırken lobiye dolan kalabalık ve gürültü Jackson'ın geldiğini haber ediyordu. "Şimdi gitmem gerekiyor. Geldiğimde yine önce sana uğrarım."

 _"Görüşürüz Jinyoung."_ Jieun'un sesindeki hayal kırıklığı elle tutulacak kadar somuttu.

Jackson'ın kalabalık arasından sıyrılıp asansöre binmesini izlerken onunla göz göze gelse bile yerinden kalkmadı. Yine bir 'Hayat kurtaran Doktor Park.' manşeti görmek istemiyordu.

Elinde tuttuğu toplantı salonunun isminin yazılı olduğu kağıttan nefret etmişti. Özensizce otelin not kağıtlarından birinin köşesi yırtılarak yazılmıştı. Kendisi de asansöre binmeden önce bu kağıdı çöpe attı. Sonunda bu şeyi cebinde tutmaktan kurtulduğuna memnundu.

Toplantı salonuna vardığında kapıda onu karşılayan bir koruma kapıyı onun için açmış ve içeri girer girmez kapatmıştı.

"Doktor Park!" Jackson'ın neşeli sesi Jinyoung'un dişlerini sıkmasına sebep oluyordu. Bu sesin kendisinde havaalanı ve yurtdışı fobisi oluşturduğundan emindi. "Gelmeniz ne hoş."

Jinyoung masanın üzerinde bağdaş kurarak oturmuş Jackson'ın aksine masa etrafındaki sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve başıyla selam verdi. "Hoş buldum, Wang Jackson..?"

Jackson bir kahkaha atıp, "Bana Kayee de Doktor." dedi. "Tayvan'da alışveriş merkezindeki hayran buluşmasına giderken seni gördüm ama kalabalık yüzünden yanına gelemedim."

Jinyoung zaten bir önceki panelin olduğu alışveriş merkezinden nefret etmişti. Bay Lin sanki onu her yerde Wang Jackson ile karşılaştırmak için özellikle çabalamış gibiydi.

"Tesadüflere inanmam Kayee." dedi ciddi bir tonla. "Tayvan'da beni takip ettiğini biliyorum."

Bu sözün üzerine Jackson boğazını temizleyip ceketinin iç cebindeki kimliği çıkardı ve masaya koyup onun önüne itti. "Hong Kong İstihbarat'dan, Wang Kayee. Doktor Park, seni ve Park Jinyoung'u uzun süredir takip ediyoruz."

Jinyoung bakışlarını önüne uzatılan kimlikten hala masada karşısında oturan genç adama yöneltti. Ne kadar şey biliyor olabilirdi? "Kendi şirketinin eski CEOsundan söz ediyorsun."

"Hmm..." dedi Jackson gülümserken. "Onun şirketine girmem dahil her şey görevimin içindeydi. Zamanında harika bir kiralık katil olduğunu söylemeden geçemeyeceğim, iyi gizlendi. Lin Junjie'nin atadığı yeni CEO'yu sevmedim ama..." Jackson oturduğu halde dönüp ayaklarını masadan sarkıtarak aşağı zıpladı. "...konumuz bu değil."

"Pekala Kayee, konuya gir öyleyse." Jinyoung kollarını masaya uzatıp arkasına yaslandı. Olması gerektiğinden sakin görünüyordu.

"Ülkene dönmen güvenli değil Doktor." Jackson avuç içlerinden masaya dayanıp yüzünü ona yaklaştırdı. "Sana yardım edebilirim."

Jinyoung, gözleri kısılırken kollarını göğüsünde birleştirmişti. "Sana güvenmem için bana bir neden söyle."

Jackson bunun olacağını biliyordu bu yüzden geri çekilip dikleşti ve Jinyoung'un etrafında birkaç adım ilerledi. "Park Jinyoung'u bilmem ama Doktor Park, senin tarafındayım. Bana güvenmelisin." Asıl görevi şirketinin CEO'sunu takip etmek olsa da Jinyoung işin içine karıştığında onu da takip etmeye başlamıştı ve yaptığı her işi biliyordu. "Kore polisi bir delil buldu ve sen Hong Kong'dan dönerken havaalanında seni almayı planlıyor."

Jinyoung delil kelimesini duyduğunda gözlerini büyülterek dikleşti. Gülüyordu. "Mümkün değil..." Alaycı bir şekilde gülerek devam etti. "Elinde o kimlik varken bana onların tarafında olmadığını da kanıtlayamazsın."

Jackson kalçalarını masaya yasladı ve yan bir şekilde oturdu. "Senin adaletine inanıyorum, Doktor Park. Seni ülkene güvenli bir şekilde sokup hakkındaki suçlamaları ortadan kaldırabilirim."

\-----

"S-keyim Mark! Hepsini s-keyim!"

Jaebum masasına bir tekme savurduğunda masanın üzerindeki bütün kağıtlar bir anlığına havalanmıştı ve bu onun ortağı Mark'ın korkmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Ne demek ifade onaylanmıyor!?" Jaebum derin nefesler alırken Mark duvara omzunu yasladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Söyledim ya, tanığın akıl hastası olduğuna dair bir rapor var. Sonuç olarak elimizdekiler sıfır. Koca bir sıfır."

Park Jinyoung yaklaşık 1 saat önce Kore'ye iniş yapmıştı fakat artık ellerinde bir kanıt olmadığı için planları bozulmuştu.

"Komiser Im kötü bir haberim var." Youngjae odaya hem kapıyı tıklayarak hem de konuşarak girdiğinde ellerini iki yana açtı. Gergin görünüyordu. "Tanık öldürülmüş."


	13. 12

Soğuk sular, nehrin üzerine süratle çarpan marka arabayı yutarken Jinyoung uçurumun kenarından baktı ve arkasından bir dal asphodel çiçeğini süzülmesi için bıraktı. Hemen arkasında Yugyeom uçurumdan korksa bile, hyungundan güç alarak dikilmiş ve elini onun omzuna koymuştu.

"Hyung, pişmanlığının onları takip etmesini neden istiyorsun?" Jinyoung işini yaparken yaşamın lekelerini temizliyordu ancak buna rağmen her zaman bu çiçeği işini yaparken yanında taşıyordu.

Jinyoung arkasını dönüp ilerlemeden önce bir saniyeliğine ona bakmıştı. "Bir kalbim var Gyeom. Soğuk olsa da bir kalbim var."

Bay Lin'den son aldığı işi, umutsuz kadını, temizlemişti az önce. Daha iyi birisi olarak yaşamasını dilerdi Jinyoung. O iyi biri olsaydı onu temizlemeye bile yeltenmezdi.  
  


\-----  
  


"Tanığı Doktor Park'ın öldürdüğünü söyleyebilir miyiz?" Youngjae ellerini iki yana açmış bir şekilde bir Mark'a bir Jaebum'a bakıyordu. "Sadece bıçaklanmış."

Jaebum başını iki yana salladı. "Doktor Park suçu olmayan birini öldürmez."

"Kendi güvenliği tehlikedeyken bile mi?" Mark masaya yaslanmış kahvesini bardakta sallayıp makineden şans eseri çıkıp kahvesiyle buluşmuş olan köpüklerle oynuyordu. Ona göre Doktor Park'ı öylece gözaltına alsalar, tutuklama kararının çıkması hızlanırdı. Beklemek onu yoruyordu. "O yapmadıysa Kim Yugyeom yapmış olmalı. Çayları hatırla Jaebum."

BamBam arkası dönük bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı. "İkisi de Hong Kong'daydı. Farkında mısınız?" Baştan boşuna nefes yormak istememişti, odadaki üç polis belki 2 gündür kahveyle ayakta duruyordu. "Gidip biraz uyuyun. Doktor Park yarın muayenehanesine gidecek."

Kapının hızla itilmesiyle dört baş birden o yöne çevrilmişti.

"Gösterdiğiniz için teşekkür ederim efendim!" Sarışın kapıyı tutarken seslenip içeri girdi ve kapıyı tutmaya devam ederken eğildi. "Komiser Im burada mı acab- oh! Komiser Tuan!" Tanıdık yüzü gördüğünde hemen ona elini sallamıştı.

"Kayee." dedi Jaebum gözleri kısılırken. "Anlaşma talebimi geri çevirdiğini sanıyordum."

Jackson biraz daha içeri girip kapıyı kapattı ve yüzüne ciddi bir ifade takındı. "Öyleydi. Ama vazgeçmediğiniz için en azından buradaki işi de denetlemeye geldim." Onları başıboş bırakamazdı.

Mark'ın şüpheci bakışları sarışını delip geçerken Jaebum bir kez başıyla onayladı. "Nasıl istersen Kayee, aramıza hoşgeldin."  
  


\-----  
  


Jieun dudakları titrerken telefonda sormaya korktuğu şeyin o korkutucu cevabını almıştı en sonunda.

"Baban seni bile hatırlamıyor sevgilim."

Jinyoung üzgün olsa da gözlerinden yaşlar süzülen sevgilisine sarıldı. "Seni ismini söylediğimde sadece bir mimar olarak hatırladı. Üzgünüm. Şirketini bile unutmuş, her şeyi..."

Hıçkırıklarıyla boğulan Jieun, Jinyoung'un onu rahatlatan kollarına daha da sıkı tutunurken zorlukla konuştu. "Onun istediği gibi bir idol olsam daha mutlu olur muydu?"

_-9 yıl önce-_

"Jieun-ah.. Emin misin? Eğitmenler iyi olduğunu söylüyor."

Jieun babasının JYP şirketindeki odasına utanarak gelmişti. "Baba, idol olmak istemiyorum."

Park Jinyoung dudaklarını birleştirip sessizce başını salladı. Onu anlıyordu. Kendine ait kararları olmalıydı. Eğitim için şirkete aldığı çocuklar gibi değildi. Jieun'u 7 yıl önce sahiplenmiş ve kendi kızı gibi yetiştirmişti. Hiç evlenmemiş ve öz çocuğu olmamış olsa da...

"Haklısın, yıllardır sadece yüzüne ve sesine odaklandım ama isteklerini sormadım. İyi bir baba değilim." Masasının ardından ayağa kalktı ve Jieun'a gülümsedi. Hayal kırıklığına uğrasa da başka bir hayal kırıyor olmaktan korkuyordu. "Peki ne olmak istiyorsun?"

"Baba... Öz babam gibiydin hep çok iyiydin." Jieun dudaklarını mahçup bir ifadeyle dişlerken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Benim, senden sakladığım bir eskiz defterim var." dedi elindeki yıpranmış sarı sayfalı defteri ona uzatırken. Kapağının kenarına Lee Jieun yazmıştı. "Mimar olmak istiyorum."

_-Günümüz-_

Jinyoung sevgilisinin söylediği şeye şaşırmıştı. Üstad Park'ın ondan böyle bir şey istediğini bile ilk kez duyuyordu. "Sevgilim böyle düşünme, sen okurken bize hep seninle gurur duyduğunu anlatırdı."

"Ö-öyle mi?" Jieun biraz geri çekilip onun gözlerine baktığında Jinyoung başını sallayarak onu onaylamıştı. Yalan söylemiyordu.

"Bir daha onu görmeye seninle birlikte gidelim mi?" dedi Jinyoung gülümsemesi genişlerken. "Gördüğünde hatırlayacağına eminim."  
  


\-----  
  


"Hyung, boş zamanlarında bunu yapıyordun demek?" Yugyeom alayla gülerken Jinyoung onu sağ elinin beş parmağı arasından görebiliyordu. Küçük kardeşi onu sağ elini havaya kaldırmış nişan yüzüğünü yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle izlerken yakalamıştı. "Sana çay yaptım."

Jinyoung önüne bırakılan mavi fincana bakıp gülümserken baş parmağını yüzüğüne sürterek elini indirdi. "Teşekkür ederim, Gyeom. Kendine yapmadın mı?"

Yugyeom gülümserken Jinyoung'un önünde eğildi. "Telefonlara baktığım için kendiminkini girişte danışma masasında bıraktım Hyung."

Jinyoung derin bir nefes alarak odasını inceledi ve ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirip gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Kardeşimi özlüyorum, telefonlara burada bakarsın, yanıma gel de çayı birlikte içelim."

Yugyeom gülümseyip koşarak çayını almaya giderken beyaz önlüğü arkasından havalanıyordu. Ağabeyinin ona böyle şeyler söylediği zamanlara bayılıyordu.

Küçük kardeşi odadan çıktığında Jinyoung, titreyen telefonuna baktı.

_**Jieun;** _

_Jinyoung-ah, ofis müdürü yine mesaiye kalmamı istiyor. Bu akşam bana gelmesen sorun olur mu?_

Mesajı okurken Jinyoung'un kaşları çatılmıştı. "Bu ne çok mesai böyle?" Sevgilisi, o Hong Kong'da bulunduğundan beri mesaiye kalıyordu. Yugyeom odaya girerken o da bir mesaj yazdı ve gönderdi.

_Sorun değil sevgilim, akşam gelip seni ofiste ziyaret ederim._

"Bu akşam Jieun'un ofisine gideceğim Gyeom. Bir engel var mıydı?"

Yugyeom başını iki yana sallarken kendi çay fincanını Jinyoung'un masasına bıraktı ve gülümsedi. "Hayır, hyung gidebilirsin."

Jinyoung fincanını kibarlıkla tutup dudaklarına götürerek bir yudum aldıktan sonra yine fincan tabağının en ortasına dikkat ve özenle bıraktı. "Wang Jackson'la konuştun mu? Kontrole geleceğini söylemişti."

Yugyeom onu onaylarken çayını yudumlamış ve arkasına yaslanıp bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. "Aradı ve bir randevu aldı. Çarşamba günü saat 11'de."

Kemik gözlüklerini düzelttikten hemen sonra Jinyoung önündeki deftere bakınmaya başladı. "Jieun da babasını görmek istiyor, Bay Lin hala oradayken Hong Kong'a tekrar gideceğim. Ayarlayabilir misin Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom onu yeniden onaylarken telefonun çalmasıyla tüm dikkatini telefona vermişti. Jinyoung muayenehanede üçüncü bir kişinin çalışmasını istemediği için evde olduğu gibi burada da bu tarz işleri Yugyeom yapıyordu.

Birkaç hasta ve çay molasından daha sonra nihayet akşam olduğunda, Jinyoung arabasını alışık olmadığı yollardan birine soktuğunda tuhaf bir şekilde huzursuzdu.

Cadde üzerinde apartmanların arasına karışmış ofis binasının önüne parkedip gömleğinin kollarını düzelterek arabadan indi ve açık giriş kapısından içeri girerek 4. kattaki ofise gitmek için asansörü çağırdı. Yugyeom'u çoktan eve göndermişti.

Yolda gelirken nişanlısına en sevdiği şekerden almıştı. Bunu çok sık yapmazdı ancak bu büyümeyi bilmeyen kız, çok çalışarak bunu hakediyordu.

Asansörden indiğinde ofis kapısının zilini çalmadan kulbuna uzandı ve aşağı indirdi. "Merhab-"

_"Y-yaklaşmayın, lütfen!"_

Jieun'un sesini içeriden duyduğunda sözleri kesilmiş ve danışma bölümünü sessizce geçmişti. Işığı yanan tek bir çalışma odası vardı ve kapısı aralıktı.

_"Maaşını iki katına bile çıkarırım güzelim. Günlerdir neden yalnızca senin mesaiye kaldığını sanıyorsun?"_

Bir adam sesini duyduğunda Jinyoung kapıyı itmek üzereydi. İçeri girdiği an gördüğü manzara karşısında nişanlısını köşeye sıkıştıran adımı yakasının ensesinden tutarak onu kendi elindeki poşetle birlikte arkasındaki duvara fırlattı.

Jieun dağılmış saçlarını yüzünden çekerken derin nefesler alıyordu. "Jinyoung!?"

"İyi misin?" Jinyoung'un sevgilisini kontrol etmesine fırsat kalmadan ofis müdürü doğrularak onun yakasına yapıştı ve suratına bir yumruk salladı. Onu boş anında yakalamıştı.

"Pislik herif." dedi Jinyoung zorlukla üzerinde boğazına yapışmış olan adamı itmeye çalışırken. Öksürmeye başladığında Jieun panikle doğruldu ve düşünmeden masasının üzerindeki maket bıçağını kavradı.

Jinyoung zorlukla nefes almaya çalışırken elini pantolonun arka cebindeki çakıyı almak için kaydırmıştı ancak boğazındaki eller gevşediğinde cebindeki elini geri çekerek derin bir nefes aldı ve hayretle üzerindeki adamın yığılmasını izledi.

Aynı anda kopan çığlık metal bıçağın yere çarpma sesini bastırmıştı.

Jinyoung başını geri atıp nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken Jieun'un elinden akan kırmızı damlaları izledi. Genç kız kesik nefesler alarak iki elini de önünde açmış bir şekilde kıpırdamadan dikiliyordu.

Üzerindeki hareketsiz bedeni kenara itip nihayet ayağa kalktığında Jinyoung, Jieun'un kanlı ellerini gömleğine bastırıp onun görmesini engelleyerek ona sıkıca sarıldı ve bu şekildelerken arkasını dönüp boynunun arkasından ciddi yara almış olan bedene baktı.

Az önce sevgilisi yalnızca bir maket bıçağıyla birini temizlemişti.

Yüzünde istemsizce beliren gülümsemeyi silmek için dişlerini sıktıktan sonra ellerinden birini yavaşça onun saçlarına kaydırıp kollarında titreyen sevgilisinin kulağına fısıldamaya başladı. "Geçti sevgilim. Bir şey yok. Kötü bir şey yapmadın."

Jieun başını onun boynuna gömüp gözlerindeki yaşların akmasına izin verirken nefesini tutmuştu. "Ya-y-yapmadım mı?"

Jinyoung sakince bir tch sesi çıkardı ve onun saçlarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu. "Yapmadın meleğim. Kötü bir şey yapmadın."

Onu yere oturtup duvara sırtını yaslamasını sağladıktan sonra gidip yerde yatan bedenin nabzını kontrol etti emin olmak için. Ardından vakit kaybetmeden cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp hızlı aramada 1 numarayı tuşladı. Telefon çalmaya devam ederken ofis kapısını kapatıp kilitlemişti.

 _"Alo? Hyung?"_

Yugyeom'un sesini karşıdan duyduğu an sakince konuştu. "Jieun'un ofisine gel Gyeom."


	14. 13

"Damarları aşırı hasar görmüş, kan kaybı çok fazla ve hızlıydı. Jieun'u sakinleştirene kadar zaten kalp atışı durmuştu." Jieun hala Jinyoung'un onu yasladığı duvarın kenarında oturuyorken Jinyoung az önce gelen Yugyeom'a açıklama yapıyordu. "Kan kaybını engellemenin imkanı yoktu kesikler iç kanamaya bile sebep olmuş."

Yugyeom sıcak cesedin yanında çömelmişken önce boynundaki kesiklere ardından yerdeki kandan kıpkırmızı olmuş maket bıçağına baktı. Bu gerçekleşme ihtimali o kadar düşük bir cinayetti ki ya çok fazla şanslı olmanız ya da bir profesyonel olmanız gerekirdi. "Ne yapacağız hyung?"

"Jieun yaptı." dedi Jinyoung fısıltıyla. "Beni korumak için... Kendini korumak için..." Derin bir nefes alıp bakışlarını Jieun'un elleri yüzünden kana bulanmış olan gömleğine indirdi. "Ambulansı arayacağız. Teslim olacağız."

Jieun birden öğürerek ayağa kalktı. "Ü-üzgünüm, lavaboy-" Cümlesini tamamlayamadan elini ağzına tutarak karşı duvardaki kapıya koşmuştu.

"Hyung?" dedi Yugyeom soru soran bir yüzle ayağa kalkarken. "Pes mi ediyoruz!?"

"Saçmalama." Jinyoung iç çekerek konuştu ve sert bir tavırla gözlerini kaçırdı. "Sadece bu seferlik gerçeği anlatacağız o kadar. Gizlersek Jieun'a açıklayamam."

Yugyeom itaatkar bir şekilde başını sallayarak onu onayladıktan hemen sonra telefonunu çıkarıp ambulansı ve polisi aradı. Jinyoung'un görüşüne göre Jieun kendini ve onu korumaya çalıştığı için suçlu bulunmayacaktı.  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"Bana "Hong Kong'da bilmediğiniz işler dönüyor." demiştin." Mark, Wang Jackson'ın öylece gelip ekibe dahil oluyormuş gibi davranmasından memnun değildi. Kollarını göğüsünde birleştirmiş ve duvara yaslanmıştı. "Bu arada o kahve benim."

Jackson elini uzandığı bardaktan geri çekerek gülümsedi. "Evet bilmediğiniz işler var. Yani?" Mark onun bu tavırları yüzünden çıldırmak üzereydi.

Jaebum daha sakin bir tavırla Mark'ın omzuna dokunup Jackson'a bakışlarını çevirdi. "Bize de anlatabilirsin, birlikte çalışırız. Teklifimi yeniliyorum gibi düşün." Yardımcı olmasını ummaktan başka yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

Jackson oturduğu yerde bacak bacak üstüne atıp arkasına yaslanırken başını iki yana sallamıştı. "İstihbarat bilgisi. Hong Kong İstihbarat." En sonunda gülümseyip Mark'ı yeniden ve daha çok sinir etmeyi başarmıştı.

"Kayee." Jaebum iki yavaş adımla Jackson'ın önüne gelip iç çekti. "Bu seni ülkemizi tehdit eden bir ajan olarak görmeme sebep oluyor, biliyor musun?" Sert oyun istiyorsa Jackson bunu alacaktı.

Jackson'ın yumuşak ifadesi silinip kaşları çatılırken dikleşmişti. "Komiser Im söyledikleriniz fazla oluyor." Tam ayağa kalkmışken içeri apar topar giren Youngjae ikisinin gergin konuşmasını bölmüştü. Sırıtıyordu.

"Jaebum, bil bakalım ne oldu?"

Jaebum dikkatini Jackson üzerinden çekip tamamen Youngjae'ye verirken Mark yaslandığı duvardan doğrulmuştu.

"Fazla aksiyona gerek yok Youngjae, ne olduysa söyle." dedi Mark, Jaebum'un omzunun arkasından bakarken. Yavaş gelişen olaylar onu sıkıyordu.

Jackson da elini beline yerleştirirken haberdar olmadığı bir şey olduğunu farketmişti. Büyük bir sürprizle karşılaşmak istemiyordu.

"Park Jinyoung ve Lee Jieun sorguya alınmayı beklemek üzere gözaltına alındı." Hala sırıtmaya devam ederken ellerini birbirine çarparak devam etti. "Az önce olay yerindeydim. Komiser Im, Park Jinyoung'un sorgusunda sizi istiyorlar."

Jaebum önce şaşırsa da yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemeyle birlikte avuçlarını birbirine sürterek Youngjae'ye yaklaştı. "Olay nedir? Sevgilisiyle suç ortaklığı mı yapıyor?"

Mark da arkadan başını uzatmışken, "Kim Yugyeom yok mu?" dedi ellerini iki yana açıp şaşkınlığını belli ederken.

Youngjae durumu kontrol altına almak adına ellerini dur anlamında kaldırarak başını eğdi. "Sakin olun, yolda anlatacağım."

Üçü odadan çıkmak üzereyken Jackson sarı saçlarını geri atıp en sonunda eliyle ensesini kaşıdı. "Benim de gelmem mümkün mü?" Olay hakkında onun da bilgisi yoktu. "En azından sadece sorguyu izlemek için."  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"Park. Jin. Young." Jaebum kapıyı sertçe kapatıp kilitledikten sonra Jinyoung'un zaten oturduğu masanın karşısına geçti. "Yeniden karşılaşmamız ne güzel."

Jinyoung masada gezdirdiği bakışlarını Jaebum'un gözlerine taşıyarak dişlerini sıktı. Bunu yaptığında yanaklarındaki kemikler daha çok belirginleşmişti. "Im Jaebum, değil mi?" Konuşurken başını biraz sağa yatırmış ve kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Bu şekilde karşılaşmak istemezdim."

Jaebum onun cevabından tatmin olmamış bir şekilde masadan doğruldu ve sandalyeye düz bir şekilde oturdu. Jinyoung'un sözleri, acımasız ifadesini yüzünden silmeye yetmişti. "Doktor Park, buraya kadar gelmenizi istemezdik ancak ofiste neler olduğunu anlatmanız gerekiyor."

'İtiraf et Doktor Park.' dedi içinden. Burada bitirmek istiyordu.

Jinyoung dikleşip kollarını göğüsünde birleştirerek arkasına yaslandı. "Nişanlım, Lee Jieun'ı görmek için akşam saat 7'de muayenehanemden çıkıp onun ofisine gittim." Tüm bunları anlatırken soğuk kanlılığını koruyordu. "O kişi, benim sevgilime zorla dokunuyordu." İçindeki nefretle dişlerini daha çok sıkarken eğer Jieun saldırmasaydı o adama cebindeki çakıyla yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi düşünüyordu.

Jaebum kaşlarını çatıp masanın üzerindeki avuçlarını açtı. "Sen de ona maket bıçağıyla saldırdın, Doktor Park?"

"Hayır." Jinyoung dolan gözlerini kırpıştırıp bakışlarını yere sabitledi. "Onunla dövüştüm ve yenik düştüm, Jieun beni korumak için yaptı."

Jaebum karşısındaki adamın daha yeni başlayan sorguda ağlayışını izlerken Jackson da aynı görüntüye sorgu odasının penceresinden şahit oluyordu. Doktor Park, şimdi neyin peşindeydi?

Aniden Mark sinirle Jackson'ın yanına girdi ve sorgu odasına bağlanan telefonu eline aldı.

Jaebum da beklemeden içeriden yanıt vermişti. "Alo?"

"Doktor Park suçsuz Jaebum." Mark sinirle Jackson'ın sandalyesine tekme attığında Jackson kocaman gözlerle ayağa kalktı.

Jaebum gözlerini Jinyoung'dan kaçırarak ahizeye doğru "Ne?" dedi. Doktor Park yapmış olmak zorundaydı.

Mark saçlarını dağıtıp bu kez de ayağını duvara yasladı. "Cinayeti Lee Jieun işlemiş, bunu yaparken kendi elini de yaralamış. Bir dakikalığına sorguyu bırakabilir misin?"

Jackson temkinli bir şekilde sinirden kuduran Mark'ı izliyordu. "Gerçekten Lee Jieun mıymış?"

"İtiraf etti." Mark gözlerini kapatıp şakaklarını ovdu. "Kanıtlar da var."

Bu sırada Jaebum aceleyle odadan çıkmış ve Mark'ın kolunu kavramıştı. "Doktor Park da öyle söyledi." Hayalleri yıkılmış gibi hissetse de hırsı yüzünden bir dosyanın yanlış sonuçlanmasını isteyecek biri değildi.  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"J-Jinyoung." Jieun burnunu çekerken bakışlarını ondan kaçırdı. "Söylemek zorundaydım... Onu öldürdüm!" Hıçkırıklarının arasından derin bir nefes alırken başını kaldırdı. "Ü-üzgünüm."

Jinyoung soğukkanlılığını korumaya çalışırken dikleşip ellerini Jieun'un kelepçeli bileklerine uzattı. "İsteyerek yapmadın sevgilim, kötü bir şey yapmadın." Tutuklama kararına anlam veremiyordu. Kasıtlı bir cinayet değildi ve Jieun adına hemen tutuklama kararı çıkmıştı. Bir gün sonraki duruşmada cinayetten yargılanacaktı ama içinden bir ses Komiser Im Jaebum'un onun serbest bırakılmasına izin vereceğini düşünmüyordu. Kendi intikamını sevgilisinden alıyor olmalıydı ancak bu hamleyi ondan beklememişti. "Korumak için yaptın sevgilim, seni oradan çıkaracağım."

Jinyoung onun gözlerinden kaçarken ayağa kalktı ve görüşme odasından çıktıktan hemen sonra kapıya yaslanarak göz yaşlarını bıraktı. Yavaşça kayarak yere çömelirken kendisi bile bu olaya karşı daha soğukkanlı davranacağını düşündüğü için şaşkındı.

"Hyung." dedi Yugyeom daha sakin bir ses tonuyla ve yanına çömeldi. "Hyung, iyi olacak."

Jinyoung kanlı bakışlarını Yugyeom'un üzerine dikip bir şey söylemeden başını onun omuzlarına yasladı. Dudakları titrediği için konuşamıyordu. İnsandı, insandı işte. Bir katil de insan olabilirdi. Masum koalasının bunları yaşayacak olması fikri bile onu deli ediyordu sadece.

Yugyeom çekinerek de olsa Jinyoung'un sırtında kollarını birleştirerek ona sarıldı ve omzuna hafif bir ritimde vurmaya başladı. "Beni 5 yıl önce depresyondan çıkaran Doktor Park Jinyoung nereye gitti?" Dudaklarını onun kulağına biraz daha yaklaştırıp devam etti. "Geri dön hyung."


	15. 14

"Doktor Park, uzun zaman oldu gibi değil mi? O kadar tesadüften sonra..." Jackson sırıtarak bacak bacak üzerine attı. Doktor Park'ın muayenehanesindeki odasında masasının önünde oturuyordu.

Jinyoung dişlerini ve yumruklarını sıkarak sözde kendi tarafında olan adama baktı. Ona güvenmeli miydi? Bir kez güvenmişti ve o sözünde durmuştu ancak şimdi ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

"Öyle oldu, Kayee. Kontrole mi geldin?"

Jackson derin bir nefes alıp dikleşti ve ellerini kendi dizlerine yerleştirdi. Bu biraz da olsa ciddi görünmesine yardımcı olmuştu. "Doktor Park, evet kontrole geldim ancak olayı kontrol edeceğim. Lütfen bana da anlat."

Jinyoung derin bir nefes alarak dikleşti. "Ne biliyorsan öyle, sana yalan söylemeyi seven biri gibi mi görünüyorum?" Üzerindeki yoğun stresi atmaya çalışsa da başaramamıştı. Jieun masumdu, Jieun bunu haketmiyordu.

"Talihsizlik olmuş." dedi Jackson çenesini sıvazlarken. Bir yandan da bacak bacak üzerine atmış odadaki çiçek resimlerini ve fotoğraflarını inceliyordu. "Çiçeğin güzelmiş bu arada..."

Jinyoung bir saniyeliğine arkasında bulunan tabloya göz attı. "Pişmanlığım seni mezarına kadar takip edecek." Tekrar konuşmadan önce gözlerini masasının üzerinde gezdirdi. "Adalet için bile olsa pişman olacağım çünkü ben Tanrı değilim. Onlara ömür boyu iyi birine dönüşmeleri için şans veremem, benim işim de bu."

Jackson ellerini iki kez çırptı. "İşte senin bu düşüncene hayran olduğum için senin yanındayım Doktor. Ama bana hala güvenmiyorsun." Omuz silktikten sonra Yugyeom'un birkaç dakika önce onun için getirdiği yeşil çayı yudumlamıştı. "Bak, ben sana güveniyorum." dedi fincan hala dudaklarındayken.

Jinyoung onu izlerken sessiz kalmıştı. Jackson ağzındaki baklayı yutacak gibi olduğu için hemen çıkarmasını istiyordu. Sadece bekledi.

Parmaklarını kütletirken Jackson nihayet ayağa kalkıp geri geri giderek konuşmaya başladı. "Jieun'ı gençken de tanıyordum. İkimiz birlikte eğitim alırdık." Masanın karşısındaki sedyeye zıplayarak oturdu ve ayaklarını sallandırmaya başladı. "Onun bilerek yapmadığını biliyorum, herkes biliyor. Sadece Im Jaebum uzaması için zorluyor. Endişelenme, yakında çıkacak."

Jackson eski anıları hatırlarken gülümsedi. Jieun şimdi onu sahnede gördüğünde ne hissediyordu? Dışarıdan bakıldığında Park Jinyoung'la gerçekten mutlu görünüyordu.

"Neden karşıma şimdi çıktığını biliyorum." Jinyoung da arkasına yaslandığında ikisi gergin bir ortamda rahat bir şekilde birbirlerine bakarak aralarındaki mesafe ile karşılıklı oturan iki adama dönüşmüştü. "Denize düşmüş gibiyim. Hatta boğulmak üzereyim. Bu yüzden bir yılana sarılmam gerekiyor."

Jackson alayla gülerken dişlerinin arasından söylendi. "Hangimiz yılanız acaba?"

"Benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun Kayee?" diye sordu Jinyoung nefesini tutarak. Karşısındaki adamın kurduğu son cümleden anlamıştı bir şey istediğini. "Neden benim yanımdasın?"

Jackson yüzünü ciddileştirirken nefesini tuttu. "Doktor Park, Park Jinyoung'un aldığı işlere tanık olursan edindiğim bilgiyi yani senin onun varisi olduğunu ve işini devam ettirdiğini kimseyle paylaşmam." Doktor Park'ın sisteminin bir hayranı olsa da çözmesi gereken işler de vardı ve bunun yanı sıra Park Jinyoung denen o bunak kiralık katilden nefret ediyordu.

"Bunu Üstad'a neden yapayım Kayee? Beni enselemeyeceğinden zaten eminim, boşuna tehdit ediyorsun." Jinyoung dikleşirken yüzüne de muzip bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. Wang Jackson onun için bir engel sayılmazdı, önündeki tek engel Im Jaebum ve ekibiydi.

"Hyung, önemli bir şey oldu."

Yugyeom kapıyı çalmadan içeri daldığında elinde bir telefon tutuyordu. Gözlerinde anlaşılmaz bir endişe vardı ve bu Jinyoung'un meraklanmasına sebep olmuştu. Yugyeom'un kolay kolay ciddiyetini bozan biri olmadığını biliyordu elbet.

Jackson ayaklarını sallandırırken minik bir kahkaha attı ve konuşmak üzere olan Yugyeom'u elini ona doğru uzatarak durdurdu. "Hah, ben de tam o konuya girecektim Asistan Kim."

Sedyeden aşağı zıplayıp Doktor Park'ın masasının önüne ilerleyerek masaya yaslandı. "Bugün tam da ben muayenehaneye girerken Hong Kong'da Lin Junjie 4 çeşit suçlamayla tutuklandı. Üstelik bunlardan biri JYP şirketinin eski CEO'su Park Jinyoung davasıyla ilgili." Yugyeom ve Jinyoung'un kaşları aynı anda çatılırken Jackson yüzüne o ciddi maskesini takmıştı. "Senin tehditin ben değilim, senin tehditin Im Jaebum'un ekibi ve ben seni korumak için onların arasına girdim."

Jinyoung'un masasına vurup yavaş adımlarla hala Yugyeom'un içeri giremediği kapıya yönelmişti. "Bundan sonra sözümü dinleyip akıllı adımlar atsan iyi olur, Doktor."  
  


\-----  
  


Ofisin kapısı çalınmadan açıldığında Mark ve Jaebum aynı ada kapıya dönmüştü. İkisi de gelen kişinin Wang Jackson olacağını tahmin edecek kadar duruma alışmıştı.

"Gir dediğimi hatırlamıyorum." dedi Mark soğuk bir ses tonuyla. Göz teması kurmadan yeşil kupasındaki kahvesini yudumlamıştı sadece.

Jackson yüzünde alışılmadık bir ciddiyetiyle Jaebum'un masasının önündeki sandalyeye oturdu ve ayaklarını sehpaya koyarak tırnaklarını incelemeye başladı. "Daha yeni bir konser turu bitirdim, 3 ay önce de yeni albümümü çıkarmıştım; bir sonrakinin en fazla 6 ay arayla çıkacağını var sayarsak sizinle en az 2 ay birlikte çalışabilirim."

Kesintisiz bir şekilde konuşmaya başladığında Jaebum düz bir ifadeyle onu dinlemişti. "Kayee, süre değil bize edeceğin yardımın türü önemli."

"Tamam Komiser Im." Jackson ayaklarını indirip dikleşti. Doktor Park'ın yanındaki duruşunu geri çekmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. "Ama önce Lee Jieun'dan vazgeç. Komik görünüyor. Fidye olarak adamın sevgilisini kullanıyor gibi... Kararın uzamasına sebep olmaktan vazgeç."

Mark nihayet ona bakarken iç çekti. "Bizim bundan çıkarımız ne olacak?" Bu herife de uyuz oluyordu. Tayvan'dan beri hem de.

"Hayır, anlamıyorsunuz." Jackson iki elini havaya sallayıp heyecanla devam etti. "Adamın kız arkadaşı yerine öldürülen tanıkla ilgilenmeliyiz. Düşüns-"

"Bir dakika." dedi Jaebum ayağa kalkarken. "Sen tanığın öldüğünü nasıl biliyorsun?" Ona daha hiçbir şey anlatmadığından emindi.

Jackson bir tch sesi çıkarırken beyni onlara açık verdiği sinyalleri verse de istifini bozmamaya gayret gösteriyordu. "Komiser Im, unutuyorsun; İstihbarat birimindeyim, çok şey biliyorum."

Tanığın sahte raporunu ve ölüm emrini veren kendisiydi. Raporun sahte olduğunun farkedilmesini engellemek için onu öldürmek zorundaydı.

Mark saçlarını geriye atarken içindeki kahkahayı bastırmakta zorlanıyordu. Henüz delirmemişti. "Yani diyorsun ki kiralık katilin sevgilisine güvenelim öyle mi?"

Jackson yumruklarını ve dişlerini sıkarak ayağa kalktı. "Onu ne kadar tanıyorsun!?" Bağırdığını iki ortağın ona şaşkınlıkla bakmasıyla farketmişti. Açıklama yapmaktan kaçınmak için hızla odayı terketti ve kapıyı arkasından hızla çekti. Jieun bilerek yapmış olamazdı. Öyle biri değildi.

- **9 yıl önce-**

"Jacks!"

Jackson uzayan _'s'_ sesini duyduğu an gülümseyerek arkasını döndü. "Jijie! Geç kaldın! Hatta kaçırdın. Hem de tüm pratiği."

Jieun pratik odasının kapısını kapatıp aynaya yaslanarak yere çömeldi ve bağdaş kurarken çantasından eskiz defterini çıkardı. "Kim demiş? 5 dakika bir şeyler karaladım sadece." Jackson'a dudaklarını büzmüş ve kaşlarını kaldırmış bir şekilde bakıyordu. Bacaklarını öne uzatıp spor ayakkabı giydiği ayaklarını sallamaya başladı ve defterin sayfalarını çevirdi. "Hem sen neden hala buradasın?"

Jackson merakla sayfaları izlerken çaktırmadan bakışlarını Jieun'a kaçırıp yeniden hızlıca deftere döndürüyordu. "Baban bunları yaptığını biliyor mu?"

Jieun iç çekerken başını iki yana salladı. "Ona daha söylemedim. Ya~ Jacks biraz şurada dursana~" Aniden değişen ruh haliyle Jackson'a karşıdaki aynanın önünü gösteriyordu. "Seni çizmeye çalışacağım."

Jackson gözleri genişlerken Jieun'ın ona gösterdiği yeri ardından kendini göstermiş ve hemen sonrasında gülümseyerek oturduğu yerde kayarak genç kızın istediği yere geçmişti. "Ya Jijie! Yapabilir misin ki?"

Onunla uğraşmaya çalışsa da karşısındaki kız büyük bir ciddiyetle defterini karalamaya başlamıştı bile. Jackson gülümsemesini söndürmeden başını yana yatırarak onu izlemeye koyuldu.

**-Günümüz-**

Jackson karakoldan çıkmadan önce maskesini ve şapkasını takarak ellerini ceplerine yerleştirdi ve yürümeye başladı. Genç ve toyken o masum kızı sevmişti ancak babasını gizlice izlerken sevgisini ona veremezdi. Doktor Park'ın şimdi onu çok sevdiğini de biliyordu, bu yüzden bu konuda canını sıkan tek durum Jieun'ın içeride olmasıydı.

Aniden yolun ortasında durup arkasını döndü ve koşarak karakola döndü. Doktor Park'ın peşini bırakmaları için onlara _Park Jinyoung_ hakkında bildiklerini anlatmalıydı.


	16. 15 (SON)

Yugyeom çay fincanlarını toplarken tepkisizce duran Jinyoung'a bakıyordu. Wang Jackson gittiğinden beri kıpırdamamış, asistanının yüzüne dahi bakmamıştı.

"Hyung, Bay Lin konusunda bir şey yapacak mıyız?"

Jinyoung başını iki yana salladı. "Önceliğim Jieun. Onu korumak zorundayım." Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Köşeye sıkışmış gibiydi.

"Im Jaebum'un bir açık bulduğundan emin olmalıyım ki peşimi bırakmasın."

\-----

"Yani diyorsun ki aslında katil Doktor Park değil." Jaebum duyduklarına şaşırmış olsa da Wang Jackson işin içine karıştığından beri ondan bu tarzda bir itiraf bekliyordu.

"Doğru." dedi Jackson derin bir nefes alarak. "Asıl katil aklını yitirdi ve şimdi Hong Kong'da."

BamBam taburesinde dönerken bilgisayar ekranını onların görebileceği bir şekilde durmuştu. "Peki JYP eğlence şirketinin bu sabah bulaştığı suçun bununla ilgisi var mı?" Lin Junjie'nin sabah tutuklanmış olmasından bahsediyordu.

Jackson tekrar başını salladı. Başında dikilen üç adama bakıyordu. "Eski CEO, Park Jinyoung, asıl katil o."

Youngjae şaşkınlıkla ağzını kapatırken konuştu. "Yah! Kim bilebilirdi?"

Mark hala anlamaya çalışırken öne bir adım attı. "Doktor Park'ın bağlantısı ne peki? Onun muayenehanesini gece ziyaret etmiş birinin öldürülmüş olmasını nasıl açıklayabilirsin?" Im Eunbyul'dan bahsediyordu.

"Üzerine bu kadar çok gitmeyelim de adam gibi anlatsın." dedi Jaebum kollarını göğüsünde birleştirip. "Bu sabah şirketiyle ilgili çıkan skandallar yüzünden sorguya çağırılması an meselesi..."

Jackson başını iki yana salladı. "Bir sebepten dokunulmazlığım var Komiser Im ve o sebebi size her seferinde hatırlatıyorum... Skandalın kilidi bende."

Jaebum göz devirip aynı ciddiyetle ona bakmaya devam ederken Jackson pes edip ellerini dizlerime yerleştirdi. "JYP eğlence şirketinin eski CEO'su namı değer asıl kiralık katil Park Jinyoung sadece Kore'de değil tüm Asya'da iş alıyordu. Yaklaşık 6 yıl önce de Doktor Park'la yolları kesişti ve Doktor Park'ın babası gibi oldu." Jackson bu konuda bildiği ne varsa anlatacaktı; Doktor Park'ın iş aldığı kısım hariç. "Ve şimdi onunla bağlantısı da kızıyla nişanlı olması. Katil Hong Kong'da ve yakalanmak üzere." dedi Jackson ayağa kalkarken. "Oyun bitti Komiser Im desteğiniz için teşekkür ederiz. Bundan sonrası bizde."

Odadaki dörtlü birbirine bakarken akıllarında soru işaretleri olsa bile yapacakları bir şey olmadığını anlamaktan başka çareleri olmadığının farkındaydı. Jaebum dişlerini ve yumruğunu sıkarak onun odadan çıkmasını izledi.

"Ne saçmaladı bu şimdi?" dedi Mark sinirle. "Doktor Park'ı koruyor gibi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\----- 7 hafta sonra -----**   
  
  
  
  
  


Youngjae dosyayı sakince kapattığında odada sadece dışarıdan gelen yağmur sesi hakimdi.

Dosya resmi olarak kapanmıştı ve katil kesinlikle JYP şirketinin eski CEOsu Park Jinyoung'du. Onun yanında ona ortaklık eden Lin Junjie içerideydi. Wang Jackson da sahnedeki yerini bırakarak asıl görevine dönmüştü.

"Dün sabahki duruşmada Lee Jieun beraat etti. Duyduğuma göre Doktor Park da oradaymış." dedi Mark dişlerini sıkarak. Bunca zaman bir hiçin peşinde koştuğuna inanmak istemiyordu. İnanamazdı.

Jaebum gözlerini dosyadan ayrımdan bir 'hmm' sesi çıkardı ona tepki vermek için. Eski CEO Park Jinyoung'un katil olduğu ortada olsa da Doktor Park'ın işin içinden sıyrılması onu deli ediyordu.

Im Eunbyul'un onu muayenehanesinde gece ziyaret ettiğini biliyordu. Öldürülen tanık gibi Im Eunbyul da oraya iş için gitmiş olmalıydı ancak 7 hafta önce Hong Kong polisi, dosyayı devraldığından beri bu delilleri görmezden gelmişti.

"Gizli devam edelim." dedi mırıldanarak odadaki onun dışındaki 3 kişiye. "En başındaki gibi. Doktor Park'ın itiraf etmesini sağlayalım."

Youngjae baştaki gibi biraz duraksamış olsa da BamBam ve Mark beklemeden onu onaylamıştı. Odadaki herkes bu dosyadan rahatsızdı ve sadece çözmek istiyordu.

Çözmek imkansız gibi görünse bile...

Jaebum'un telefonundan gelen bildirim yeniden filizlenen sessizliği söndürmüştü. Jaebum telefonuna bakarken kaşlarını çatarak mırıldandı. "Yok artık."

\-----

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jieun kollarını sıkıca nişanlısının boynuna doladı ve gülümsedi. "Sana sarılmayı özledim."

Jinyoung da gülümserken onun saçlarını okşamıştı dikkatlice. Neredeyse 2 aydır kendi kendine kahroluyordu. Artık sonlanmıştı. Wang Jackson'a teşekkür etmeliydi ancak sonrasında yapmak istediği başka işler vardı.

_Temiz olanın temizlenmeye ihtiyacı yoktu._

_Ancak Jinyoung dip köşe dezenfekte etmek istiyordu temiz olduğunu bilse bile._

\-----

Yugyeom iki şarap bardağını masaya bırakırken gecenin karanlığında muayenehanenin bu görüntüsünü özlediğini hissetti. Zaman kaybetmeden Jinyoung'un karşısına oturmuş ve onunla gözgöze gelmekten kaçınan hyungunu izlemeye başlamıştı.

"Hyung, emin misin? Gerçekten bunu yapacak mısın?"

Jinyoung sessizce bardağına uzandı ve içindeki şarabı çevirmeye başladı. Sıvının dairler halinde dönen bir ritim tutturmasını izlemek her zaman hoşuna gitmişti. "Eminim Gyeom." dedi iç çekerek. "Sen de geleceksin değil mi?"

Yugyeom başını eğip belli belirsiz gülümserken onu onayladı. " _Elbette geleceğim hyung._ "

\-----

Karanlık ve sessiz sokaklar Mark'ın içinin ürpermesine sebep olmuştu. Uzun süredir böyle bir yerde bulunmamıştı. Şimdi burada olmalarının sebebiyse Doktor Park'dı.

"Bizi oyuna getirmeyeceğine emin miyiz Jaebum." dedi Mark dişlerini sıkarken. Arkasına bakmadan buraya gelmekten vazgeçmeyecek olan ortağını yalnız bırakmamak için gelmişti.

Doktor Park, onunla burada buluşmak istediğini belirten bir mesaj attığında, dosya henüz kapanmıştı.

"Doktor Park'ın çayları bize içirmediğini hatırlıyor musun Markiepooh?" Jaebum hafiften bir kahkaha attı. Olması gerektiğinden çok daha az endişeliydi. Derin bir nefes alarak karanlığa doğru adımlarını hızlandırdı.

"İstedin ve geldik Doktor Park." dedi sesini biraz yükselterek "Konuşmak istediğini sanıyorum?"

Jinyoung arkasında Yugyeom'la karanlığın içinden biraz aydınlığa doğru yürüdü. İşte o zaman titreyen elinde tuttuğu silahın Jaebum'a doğrulmuş ucu görünmeye başlamıştı.

"Bendim, Komiser Im." Yüzündeki gülümseyi ona da göstermek için biraz daha yaklaştı.

Bu sırada Jaebum'un arkasında bulunan Mark da silahını Jinyoung'a doğrultmuştu. "Ne istiyorsun Doktor Park?"

Jinyoung ufak bir kahkaha atıp titreyen kolunu sabitledi. "Bendim. Katil bendim." dedi tekrar.

Jaebum gözlerini kısmışken elini silahına götürmüş ve ona bir adım daha yaklaşmıştı. "Beni vuramazsın. Çünkü benim yaptığım bir hata yok."

Yugyeom mırıldandı. _"Temiz olanın temizlenmeye ihtiyacı yoktur."_

Jinyoung'un gözleri genişlerken eli yeniden titremeye başlamıştı. Bunu düşünmemesi gerekiyordu. "Annem, halam ve Im Eunbyul gibiler bunu haketmişti."

Yugyeom hyunguna destek olmak zorunda olduğunun farkındaydı. İç çekerek kendi silahını Mark'a doğrulturken Im Jaebum'un da kendi silahını kendisine doğrulttuğunu farketti.

"İtiraf mı ediyorsun?" Jaebum yumuşak bir tonla konuştu.

"Doktor Park!" Fazla uzaktan gelmeyen ses dördünün de dikkatini üzerine çekmişti. Wang Jackson. "Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun!?"

"Biliyordum." dedi Mark dikleşirken. "Onu koruyordun. Onun tarafındaydın."

Mark silahını Jackson'a çevirirken Jackson boş ellerini havaya kaldırmıştı. Yere atılan silahın sesiyle herkes bakışlarını Jaebum'a çevirdi.

"Vur beni Doktor!" Jaebum bağırırken yere attığı silahına da bir tekme atarak uzaklaşmasını sağlamıştı. Acele et ve yap haydi!"

Mark kızgın ve şaşkın bakışlarını ortağına gönderirken Wang Jackson'a doğrulttuğu silahını çekip Jinyoung'a doğrultmaktan çekiniyordu. Wang Jackson'ın ne yapacağını da bilmiyordu ve bu Jaebum, onu durduğu yerde delirtmek üzereydi.

Jinyoung bir süre terleyerek titreyen elini kontrol altına almaya çalıştı ancak mümkün değildi.

_Temiz olanın temizlenmeye ihtiyacı yoktu._

Titreyen kolunu yavaşça aşağı indirip silahı yere bıraktı ve konuşmadan öylece yere bakarak bekledi. Jaebum şimdi onun düşünceleri için bulunduğu tahminlerden emindi.

Park Jinyoung sıradan bir katil değildi.

Jaebum gülümseyerek Mark'a ardından tekrar Doktor Park'a döndüğünde aniden duyduğu silah sesiyle sıçradı.

Hepsi silahın kaynağını ve hedefini bulmaya çalışırken Jinyoung aniden yere çöktü. "G-Gyeom!?"

Mark küfrederek silahını yere attı ve telefonunu çıkarıp acil yardım hattını aradı. "...burada az önce biri kendini vurdu."

Jinyoung emekleyerek Yugyeom'un yerde uzanan bedenine yaklaştı ve hemen başının altındaki kan gölüne dokundu istemsizce. "Yugyeom.. Cevap ver!"

Jackson hala olduğu yerde elleri başının arksında dikilirken neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Kim Yugyeom neden kendini vurmuştu?  
  
  
  
  
  


**\----- 1 yıl sonra -----**   
  
  


Jackson navigasyonun onu getirdiği adresteki evin önünde durup yapıyı inceledi önce. Yüzünde buruk bir gülümseme vardı. Yıl dönümlere önem vermezdi ancak bu ilginç bir şekilde önemliydi. Kendisiyle ilgili olmasa bile...

Kim Yugyeom'un kendini vurduğu gün Im Jaebum Doktor Park hiçbir şey yaşamamış gibi davranacağını söylemişti. O gün yaşananlar arasında kayıtlara geçen tek şey, sebepsizce intihar eden bir genç olmuştu; Kim Yugyeom.

Yüksek olmayan apartmandan içeri girip ilk kata giden merdivenleri tırmandı ve sağdaki kapının önünde durup sakince tıklattı. Bebeğin uyanmasını istemezdi.

Kapı açılırken onu bir yıldır görmediği için mi heyecanlıydı yoksa gençlik aşkının mutlu yuvasını görmeye cesareti mi yoktu?

"Kayee, biz de seni bekliyorduk." Jinyoung gülümsemeye çalıştı. Bugün elinde olmasa da enerjisi düşüktü. Ailesinin son üyesini kaybettiği günün yıl dönümüydü. Bunca zamandır içten içe kendini suçlamıştı hep.

Ağlayan bebeğin sesi Jackson'ın düşüncelerinin aklından uçmasına yardımcı olurken içeri girdi.

"Jacks!" Jieun kıkırdayarak kapıya koştu ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Jinyoung laf arasına sıkıştırmış gibi yaparak Wang Jackson'la yakın arkadaş olduklarından bahsetmişti. Aslında bu koca bir yalandı çünkü Jackson ve Jinyoung 1 yıldır 1 kez bile yüz yüze görüşmemişti. "Neden arkadaş olduğunuzu daha önce öğrenmedim ki? O zaman seni hemen görebilirdim." Jieun gülümseyerek onu kolundan çekiştirdi odadaki beşikte yatan bebeğini göstermek için. Jinyoung da karısını ve yakın arkadaşını takip ediyordu.

"Jijie, nasıl anne olabilirsin? Aklım almıyor." Gülümseyerek bebeği izledikten sonra Jinyoung'a dönmüştü. "Babasına benzediği için çok güzel bir kızınız olmuş."

Mutlu çift Jackson'ın onlara Hong Kong'da sağladığı küçük yaşama alışmış gibi görünüyordu. İşte bu yüzden zamanı gelmişti.

"Jinyoung sana bir sürprizim var." dedi sırıtırken. Çiftin arasından sıyrılmış ve telefonunu çıkarıp aradığı kişiye tek kelime söylemişti sadece. "Gelebilirsin."

Jieun kaşlarını soru soran bir şekilde çatmış ve Jinyoung tepkisizce bakarken kapının tekrar çalmasıyla Jackson ikisini beklemeden kapıyı açtı ve kapının önündeki bedenin bileğinden tutup onu içeri çekti.

"Hyung." dedi Yugyeom dudakları titrerken. Bunca zamandır öldüğünü düşündükleri Yugyeom. Cenazesine bile katılamadan ülkeden ayrılmak zorunda kaldıkları için pişmanlıkla özledikleri Yugyeom.

Jieun şaşkınlıkla gülümserken Jackson'a bakıyordu. Bakışlarındaki teşekkürü okumak çok kolaydı.

"Yu-Yugyeom." dedi Jinyoung zorlukla gülümserken.

Aradan bir saniye bile geçmeden Yugyeom koşarak ona sarıldı. "Seni özledim Hyung."  
  
  


**-** **끝** **-**


End file.
